A Past Continues
by Vania Charisma
Summary: Kejadian pembunuhan di sebuah kamar berhantu di Kadic membuat Ulrich ingin menyelidiki semua ini. Tapi itu malah berubah menjadi pertarungan antara Xana dan 4 Lyoko Warriors. Di bantu dengan 2 teman lama Ulrich yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupnya. Apakah mereka dapat mengalahkan Xana?
1. A Past Continues Part 1

Suatu malam di Cadic Academy, Ulrich sedang berjalan ke kamarnya setelah mandi  
"Setelah mandi rasanya segar."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich melihat Aelita yang sedang berjalan. Ia langsung bertanya padanya.  
"Hai, Aelita. Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku. Tadi aku mengecek kamar kosong di lantai atas."Jawab Aelita  
"Oh... Tapi bukannya kamar itu berhantu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Kata orang-orang juga begitu. Tapi tidak ada hantu di sana."Jawab Aelita  
"Oh... Jadi begi..."  
"Tidak!"Suara teriakkan dari lantai atas  
"Suara itu pasti dari lantai atas. Ayo kita cek!"Kata Ulrich  
Mereka berlari ke lantai atas.  
Setelah sampai di lantai atas, mereka melihat banyak murid yang mengerumuni kamar berhantu.  
"Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi di sana."Kata Aelita  
"Sebaiknya kita melihatnya."Kata Ulrich  
Mereka berlari ke kamar berhantu  
Setelah ada di depan kamar berhantu  
"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Della Robbia... Di bunuh."Jawab Guru Olahraga Jim yang sedang mengangkat Odd  
"Apa?!"Kata Aelita dan Ulrich bersamaan  
"Tadi Bapak mendengar suara teriakkan. Dan asal suara itu dari sini. Bapak melihat Della Robbia yang terbaring di lantai kamar ini. Lalu Bapak merangkulnya dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Dan... Tidak ada detak jantung sama sekali. Bapak akan membawanya sekarang."Kata Pak Jim  
"Semua kembali tidur!"Sambung Pak Jim  
"Baik, Pak."  
Semua murid kembali tidur. Pak Jim membawa Odd, sementara Ulrich dan Aelita terdiam di depan kamar berhantu.  
"Odd, di bunuh? Tapi kenapa dia bisa di bunuh begitu saja?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya kamar itu benar-benar berhantu."Jawab Aelita  
"Sepertinya begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Pak Kepala Delmas soal kamar ini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ide yang bagus."Kata Aelita  
Mereka pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah  
Setelah sampai  
"Tok tok tok"  
"Masuk."  
Aelita membuka pintu  
"Permisi, Pak. Maaf menggangu. Saya ingin bertanya tentang kamar kosong di lantai atas."Kata Ulrich  
"Kamar berhantu itu? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Tanya Pak Kepala Sekolah Delmas  
"Siapa yang menempati kamar itu sebelum di sebut kamar berhantu? Dan mengapa kamar itu di sebut kamar berhantu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Yang menempati kamar itu adalah seorang murid kelas tujuh yang bersekolah di sini. Tapi Bapak lupa namanya.  
Kamar itu di sebut kamar berhantu karena terjadi pembunuhan di kamar itu. Anak itu incaran para pembunuh itu. Dan dia meninggal. Jadi, setiap orang yang masuk ke kamar itu akan di bunuh."Jawab Pak Kepala Sekolah Delmas  
"Berarti, apa itu yang terjadi pada Odd? Apa dia masuk ke kamar itu dan hantu membunuhnya?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Apa katamu?! Della Robbia di bunuh hantu anak itu?!"Tanya Pak Kepala Sekolah Delmas  
"Ya, Pak. Tadi dia masuk ke kamar itu dan dia terbunuh. Kami masih belum bisa memastikan bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah hantu itu."Jawab Ulrich  
"Kalau begitu semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke kamar itu, semakin banyak korban. Sebaiknya Bapak mengunci pintu kamar itu."  
"Sebaiknya begitu. Sebaiknya kami kembali ke kamar. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Selamat malam, Pak."Kata Aelita  
Mereka keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah  
"Selamat malam Stern, Schaeffer."Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah Delmas  
"Aku harus menguncinya sekarang."Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah Delmas  
Beliau pun pergi membawa sebuah kunci tua.  
Di kamar Ulrich  
"Aku penasaran siapa nama anak yang menempati kamar itu."Kata Ulrich  
"Sebaiknya aku tidur. Selamat malam, Odd!"  
"O iya. Odd sudah tiada. Bagaimana dengan Kiwi? O iya dia di rumah nenek Odd. Dia pasti menjadi Anjing kecil yang bahagia di sana. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku kehilangan seorang sahabat. Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja."Kata Ulrich  
Akhirnya dia tertidur  
In Ulrich's Dream  
Di salah satu kamar Kadic. Terjadi sesuatu di tempat itu.  
"Serahkan dia padaku!"Kata seorang penjahat berbaju serba hitam  
"Tidak. Tidak akan! Aku akan melindunginya!"Kata Ulrich yang masih kecil. Umurnya masih 10 tahun.  
"Ulrich, serahkan saja aku."Kata sahabat Ulrich Umurnya 13 tahun. Namanya Je. Dia seperti Jeremy. Tapi dia lebih tinggi dari Jeremy  
"Tidak bisa, Kak Je Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Kakak karena dia penjahat! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kakak!"Kata Ulrich  
"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungi Kakak apapun keadaannya dan apapun resikonya."Kata Ulrich  
"Terima kasih, Ul... Rich."  
"Dor..."Penjahat itu menembak Je. Kacamata miliknya terlepas.  
"Kak... Kak Je!"  
Ulrich membangunkan Je yang tertembak  
"Kak Je, bangun."  
Je tak bergerak sedikit pun.  
Ulrich sedih mengetahui bahwa Je telah tiada.  
Di kamar Ulrich  
Ulrich terbangun dari tidurnya  
"Aku bermimpi aneh. Mimpiku seperti kejadian nyata. Lebih baik aku mengecek kamar itu untuk memastikannya."  
Ulrich pergi ke kamar itu  
Setelah sampai  
Ulrich melihat Pak Kepala Sekolah yang tergeletak di kamar itu dan berlumuran darah.  
"Pak Kepala Sekolah!"  
Ulrich langsung berlari mencari bantuan.  
Saat berlari, Ulrich tak sengaja menabrak Jim.  
"Hey kalau ingin berlari, berlarilah di luar."  
"Maaf, Pak Jim. Tapi ini keadaan darurat. Pak Kepala Sekolah... Di bunuh!"  
"Apa?! Wah banyak sekali korbannya. Pertama Odd. Kedua Nicolas. Ketiga Sissi. Keempat Theo. Sekarang Pak Kepala Sekolah."  
"Aaa..."  
"Suara itu mirip... Yumi!"  
Mereka berlari ke kamar berhantu  
Setelah sampai  
"Yu... Yumi. Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti ingin membawa Pak Kepala Sekolah ke klinik."Kata Ulrich  
Dia mengeluarkan air mata  
"Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka dan menutup kamar ini sebelum korban semakin banyak."Kata Jim  
"Ya, Pak."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich melihat kunci tua di tangan Pak Kepala Sekolah. Lalu dia mengambilnya.  
"Apa ini kunci untuk mengunci pintu ini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Coba aku lihat."Kata Jim  
Ulrich langsung memberikan kunci itu pada Jim.  
"Bagaimana? Apa itu kunci kamar ini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ya."  
"Kalau begitu aku yang mengunci pintunya. Lalu kita membawa mereka."Kata Ulrich  
"Tidak. Lebih baik kau ke kelas. Biar aku yang melakukannya."Kata Jim  
"Tidak. Aku akan membantu Bapak!"Kata Ulrich  
"Baik. Kau mengunci kamar ini. Aku membawa mereka."Kata Jim  
"Apa Anda tidak lelah membawa mereka?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tentu tidak."Jawab Jim  
"Sekarang kau kunci kamar itu."Kata Jim  
"Ok."  
Jim pergi membawa Yumi dan Pak Kepala Sekolah. Sementara Ulrich masuk ke kamar berhantu  
Di dalam kamar berhantu  
"Kamar ini sama dengan kamar yang ada di mimpiku."Kata Ulrich  
Dia tidak sengaja menginjak segumpal darah.  
"Darah. Di sini penuh dengan darah."Kata Ulrich  
Dia melihat sebuah kacamata yang rusak di dekat gumpalan darah yang diinjaknya.  
"Kacamata ini kan..."  
Ulrich mengingat-ingat mimpinya  
Di pikiran Ulrich  
"Dor..."  
Je tertembak oleh penjahat. Kacamata miliknya terlepas  
"Kak... Kak Je, bangun."  
Di kamar berhantu  
"Ini milik Kak Je. Tapi sebenarnya siapa Kak Je itu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Glek..."Pintu kamar berhantu tertutup  
Angin bertiup kencang  
"Apa... Yang terjadi?"Tanya Ulrich  
Angin pun berhenti. Udara dingin berhembus.  
"Kenapa dingin sekali?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ul... Ulrich,"  
Ulrich berbalik  
"Kau... Ulrich Stern, kan?"  
"I... Iya. K, kau... Siapa kau?"Tanya Ulrich sedikit ketakutan sekaligus kedinginan  
"Aku? Maaf membuatmu bingung. Pasti kau sudah lupa denganku. Namaku... Je."  
"Je, kau Je yang ada di mimpiku?"  
"Ya. Itu aku."  
"Apa ini milikmu?"Tanya Ulrich sambil menunjukkan kacamata yang di temukan Ulrich tadi  
"Hmm... Seperti ya. Aku sulit untuk melihat. Karena mataku rabun."  
"Kalau matamu rabun, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui kalau aku Ulrich?"Kata Ulrich sambil memberikan kacamata Je

"Karena kau mengingatku. Dan aku mengingatmu."Jawab Je sambil memakai kacamatanya  
"Ohh... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengingatmu."  
"Tapi kau akan mengingatku, Ulrich."  
Di lapangan  
Sekarang pelajaran olahraga  
"Murid-murid, sekolah ini tidak memiliki seorang kepala sekolah lagi. Karena kepala sekolah kita telah di bunuh di kamar berhantu. Untuk itu, kalian tidak boleh masuk ke kamar itu. Karena itu akan membahayakan nyawa kita."Kata Jim  
"Ulrich dan Yumi di mana, ya? Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."Kata Aelita di dalam hati  
Tiba2 langit mendung dan petir menyambar.  
"Ayo kita masuk! Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."Kata Jim  
Semua murid masuk ke dalam. Aelita hanya terdiam di luar. Dia melihat awan hitam yang berkumpul  
"Aelita! Cepat masuk!"Kata Jim  
"Ba... Baik, Pak!"  
Aelita berlari ke asrama  
Tiba-tiba kabut hitam menutupi jalan.  
"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!"  
"Aelita! Di mana kau?"  
"Aku di sini!"  
"Di mana?"  
"Di sini!"  
"Aelita,"  
Aelita menengok ke belakang. Empat ekor serigala ada di belakangnya.  
"Aaa..."  
Aelita berlari ke dalam asrama. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat asramanya. Dia terus berlari dari serigala itu.  
Tak lama kabut hitam menghilang. Empat serigala itu juga hilang.  
"Serigala itu sudah hilang. Aku akan kembali ke asrama."  
Aelita berbalik dan melihat sekitar tempat dia berdiri  
"Di... Di mana aku?"Tanya Aelita  
Aelita berada di sebuah istana tua berhantu. Tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya tertutup.  
"Seperti film horror saja. Pasti aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini."Kata Aelita  
"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa keluar?! Bagaimana ini?"Tanya Aelita  
Tiba-tiba udara di sekitar istana itu menjadi dingin  
"Hai. Kau... Aelita, kan?"Tanya Je  
Aelita berbalik  
"Ya. Siapa kau?"Tanya Aelita  
"Aku temannya Ulrich. Namaku Je."Jawab Je  
"Je, hanya itu?"Tanya Aelita  
"Ya. Namaku hanya Je. Aku di sini untuk membantumu bersama Ulrich."Jawab Je  
"Tapi... Di mana Ulrich?"Tanya Aelita  
Ulrich muncul di dekat Je  
"Aku di sini. Maaf menunggu."Kata Ulrich  
"Bagaimana kau bisa muncul seperti seorang penyihir?"Tanya Aelita  
"Dia membantuku."Jawab Ulrich  
"Dan di mana Yumi?"Tanya Aelita  
"Yumi... Di bunuh di kamar berhantu."Jawab Ulrich  
"Yu... Yumi di bunuh?!"Tanya Aelita  
"Ya."Jawab Ulrich  
"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu dulu. Kita harus keluar dari istana ini."Kata Je  
"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Aelita  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita berkeliling di tempat ini dulu. Siapa tahu kita menemukan pintu keluar."Jawab Je  
Mereka berkeliling di istana itu. Tak lama mereka menemukan sebuah cermin raksasa.  
"Wow, ini sangat besar."Kata Ulrich sambil menyentuh cermin itu  
Tiba-tiba tangan Ulrich menembus cermin itu. Ulrich tertarik ke dalam cermin itu.  
"Hwaa..."  
"Ulrich!"  
Aelita ingin masuk ke dalam kaca itu. Tapi tidak bisa.  
"Tidak bisa."Kata Aelita  
"Hahaha..."Je tertawa dengan kencang.  
"Kenapa... Kau tertawa?"Tanya Aelita  
"Hahaha... Kena kau, Aelita."Kata Je  
"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Aelita  
Mata Je langsung berubah menjadi tanda Xana.  
"Xa... Xana!"  
Di tempat Ulrich  
"Hwaaa..."  
Ulrich jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Seseorang menangkapnya.  
"Kau selamat, Ulrich."  
Dia membawa Ulrich ke suatu tempat.  
Kembali di tempat Aelita  
"Hahaha... Kau sendirian di sini. Tidak ada satupun teman di sampingmu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."Kata Xana  
"Aku pasti bisa."Kata Aelita  
Di sebuah rumah di balik cermin ajaib  
"Apa yang terjadi? Dan di mana aku?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Kau sudah sadar ya? Kau jatuh ke jurang. Dan aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan kau berada di sebuah rumah kosong di dekat jurang tadi."Kata orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya  
"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Sama-sama. Dan maaf membuatmu terkejut dengan namaku. Namaku Je."Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Ulrich  
"K... Kau manusia?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ya."Jawab Je  
"Bukan hantu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku juga hantu."Jawab Je  
"Kau di bunuh oleh penjahat, kan?"Tanya Ulrich  
"K... Kau tahu dari mana?"Tanya Je  
"Dari Pak Kepala Sekolah dan dari mimpiku."Jawab Ulrich  
"Kepala Sekolah? Bukannya dia melarikan diri saat pembunuhan? Dan bukannya hanya Ulrich yang ada di asrama. Malah dia sedang melindungiku. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya?"Kata Je di dalam hati  
"Je, kenapa kau diam saja?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ohh, tidak. Tidak ada."Jawab Je  
"Pasti dia. Xana."Kata Je  
Tiba-tiba Xana datang  
"Hahaha... Bagus Je. Bagus."Kata Xana  
Je menatap Xana yang berada di depannya.  
"Apa yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Je  
"Dan di mana Aelita?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku ingin kekuatanmu, Je. Dan Aelita sudah ku musnahkan."Jawab Xana  
"Xana ingin mengambil kekuatanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."Kata Je di dalam hati  
"Kau pasti berbohong. Je tidak memiliki kekuatan. Dan Aelita tidak mungkin musnah!"Kata Ulrich  
"Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihatlah cermin itu."Kata Xana sambil menunjuk cermin besar yang ada di samping Ulrich  
Tiba-tiba sebuah kejadian terlihat di cermin itu.  
"Ini adalah kejadian saat kau masih kelas lima."Kata Xana  
Apa yang terlihat di cermin  
Di kota yang hancur, Ulrich dan Je melihat sebuah robot yang besar menuju ke arah mereka.  
"Kak Je, robot apa itu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Itu... Xana! Lari Ulrich! Aku akan menghapinya."Kata Je  
"Tidak. Aku ingin bersama Kakak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kakak."Kata Ulrich  
"Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan Kakak."Kata Ulrich  
"Ulrich,"Kata Je  
Mata Je mengeluarkan air mata.  
"Kak Je, kenapa Kakak menangis?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Mataku hanya perih."Jawab Je  
Tiba-tiba tangan robot itu ingin melindas mereka.  
"Awas!"  
Je mendorong Ulrich jauh dari tangan robot itu.  
"Kak Je!"  
Ulrich berlari ke arah Je  
Tangan robot itu berhenti bergerak.  
"Hah?"Ulrich bingung  
"Xana, terima tanganmu!"Kata Je  
Dia mengerakkan tangan robot itu ke arah kepala robot dengan kekuatannya. Dan robot itu meledak.  
"Bum..."  
Suara ledakkan itu sangat kencang.  
"Aku akan membalasmu, Je!"Kata Xana  
Dia pergi dari tempat itu  
"Bruk..."Je jatuh pingsan  
"Kak Je!"  
Ulrich membawanya ke asrama walaupun tubuh Je lebih tinggi dan lebih berat darinya.  
Kembali di rumah kosong  
"Apa itu benar, Je? Kau mempunyai kekuatan?"Tanya Ulrich  
Je hanya diam  
"Jawab, Je!"Kata Ulrich  
Je berlari keluar rumah kosong itu.  
Xana langsung mengambil Je dengan kekuatan listriknyaa  
"Agh... Lepaskan aku!"  
"Tidak sekarang, Je."Kata Xana  
Xana langsung mengambil kekuatan Je.  
"Je!"  
Ulrich mencoba menghentikan Xana mengambil kekuatan Je. Tapi Ulrich tersengat listrik dan terpental agak jauh.  
Mata Je mengeluarkan sinar putih.  
"Kenapa dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"Tanya Ulrich  
"Itu bertanda kekuatannya telah habis. Hahaha..."Jawab Xana  
Dia langsung menjatuhkan Je dengan keras dan menghilang dari tempat itu.  
Ulrich melihat Je yang tak sadarkan diri. Ulrich langsung berjalan ke arahnya.  
"J... Je, bangun. Ku mohon bangunlah."Kata Ulrich  
"Ulrich,"Ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang  
"Aelita,"Ulrich menengok ke belakang  
"Hy!"Ada dua orang lagi yang menyapanya  
"Yumi, Odd, kalian semua baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Kami baik-baik saja meskipun kami hantu."Kata Odd  
"Baguslah. Tapi Je..."

Ingattan Ulrich  
Di Academy Kadic  
Ulrich sedang melihat asrama. Ulrich melihat seseorang berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi, berkemeja biru, dan berkacamata sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.  
"Wah... Sepertinya Kakak itu orang yang Jenius."Kata Ulrich  
"Hy! Ingin berkenalan?"Tanya anak yang di lihat Ulrich tadi  
"Te... Tentu."Jawab Ulrich  
"Namaku Je."Kata Je  
"Namaku... Ulrich Stern."Kata Ulrich  
"O ya. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kak Je?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tentu. Kenapa tidak. Kau tinggal di mana?"  
"Aku tinggal di apartemen yang besar milik Ayahku."Jawab Ulrich  
"Ohh... Pasti kau anak yang sangat kaya."Kata Je  
"Tidak juga. Mau pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ok. Tapi sebentar saja, ya. Karena hari hampir malam."Jawab Je  
Mereka pergi ke kota untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka membeli es krim, mengobrol, sampai berfoto bersama.  
"Apa Kakak tahu? Dulu aku juga punya sahabat seperti Kakak. Tapi dia menghilang entah kemana. Aku sangat rindu padanya."Kata Ulrich  
"Ohh... Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti kembali."Kata Je  
Kembali di tempat Ulrich dkk  
"Dia Xana! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"Tanya Aelita  
"Tidak. Dia bukan Xana. Dia Je yang asli. Xana mengambil kekuatannya. Dan sepertinya... Dia tidak akan hidup lagi."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich mencoba mendengar detak jantung Je. Dan... Jantung Je tak berdetak.  
Ulrich meneteskan air mata.  
"Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Aelita  
"Je... Me... Meninggal."Jawab Ulrich  
"Jantungnya tidak berdetak lagi."Kata Ulrich  
Di luar rumah kosong  
"Ulrich, aku ingin menjadi diriku lagi. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih menyukai diriku yang baru. Kalau begitu... Baiklah."  
Di dalam rumah kosong  
"Aku bangga padanya. Dia menyelamatkanku sejak kelas lima. Dia adalah pengganti Jeremy setelah dia menghilang."Kata Ulrich  
"Andai Jeremy dan Je saling berkenalan. Pasti mereka terlihat bersaudara."Sambung Ulrich  
"Ugh... Ulrich,"  
"Je, kau masih hidup?"Tanya Ulrich sambil mengusap air matanya  
"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku sudah mati?"Tanya Je  
"Itu tadinya."Jawab Ulrich  
"Yumi, Odd, Aelita, sejak kapan kalian di sini?"Tanya Je  
"Sejak dari tadi. O ya, kau benar-benar mirip sahabat kami Jeremy."Kata Yumi  
"Benarkah? Wah! Berarti aku bisa menjadi pengganti Jeremy."Kata Je  
"Tidak juga. Aku lebih menyukai Jeremy. Dia sangat jenius. Sifatnya mirip denganmu. Tapi aku lebih mengenal Jeremy daripada dirimu. Tapi dia sudah menghilang. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari di mana."Kata Ulrich  
"Jangan lupa dengan bumi. Kita harus mperbaiki semua kerusakkan di bumi."Kata Yumi  
"Dan jangan lupa tentang korban kamar berhantumu, Je. Kita harus menyingkirkan hantunya."Kata Ulrich  
"Ok. Kita kembali ke bumi."Kata Je  
"Kalian bertiga hantu, kan? Ayo bantu Ulrich terbang ke cermin ajaib."Kata Je  
"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"Tanya Aelita  
"Benar juga. Kekuatanku. Aku coba dulu kekuatanku."Jawab Je  
Dia mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi yang keluar hanya sedikit.  
"Bukannya kekuatanmu sudah di ambil Xana? Kenapa kau masih bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Entahlah."Jawab Je  
Tiba-tiba bola mata Je yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi biru.  
"Bola matamu berubah!"Kata Yumi  
"Kau benar, Yumi!"Kata Ulrich  
Tiba-tiba bangunan rumah itu bergoyang  
"Gempa bumi!"Kata Odd  
Yumi, Aelita,&amp; Odd keluar rumah itu.  
Ulrich menarik Je untuk keluar rumah.  
"Je, ayo keluar!"Kata Ulrich  
"Tidak! Kalian keluarlah!"Kata Je  
"Ayo! Kalau tidak kau bisa tertimpa rumah ini!"Kata Ulrich  
"Aku bilang, keluar!"  
Je mendorong Ulrich dkk keluar dari rumah itu dengan kekuatannya.  
"Je! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"Tanya Ulrich  
Di langit terlihat sangat mendung. Angin bertiup sangat kencang.  
"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai!"Kata Odd  
"Ayo kita berlindung!"Kata Aelita  
"Tidak! Aku ingin ke tempat Je!"Kata Ulrich  
"Jangan! Itu terlalu berbahaya!"Kata Yumi  
"Aku akan ke sana walaupun berbahaya!"Kata Ulrich  
Dia berlari ke dalam rumah kosong  
"Ulrich!"  
Hujan deras mengguyur tempat itu.  
Di dalam rumah kosong  
"Je, ini aku Ulrich. Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?!"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ulrich, tolong tinggalkan aku di sini! Ini terlalu berbahaya."Kata Je  
"Tapi kenapa kau tidak keluar?"Tanya Ulrich  
Rumah kosong mulai rubuh.  
"Agh..."Je teriak kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.  
Ulrich mendekati Je. Badai dan guncangan sudah selesai.  
"Je,"Ulrich memegang bahu Je.  
Je langsung menyingkirkan tangan Ulrich dari bahu Je.  
"Je, kau kenapa?"Tanya Ulrich  
Je langsung menghadap ke arah Ulrich dan langsung melempar Ulrich ke jurang dengan kekuatannya.  
"Hwa... Je..."Ulrich berteriak  
"Ulrich,"  
Yumi melihat ke bawah jurang  
"Ulrich!"  
"Hwa..."  
"Ulrich!"  
Yumi meneskan air mata  
"Yumi, kenapa kau terus menyebut nama Ulrich?"Tanya Aelita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya  
"Ulrich jatuh ke jurang."Jawab Yumi  
"Ayo kita mencarinya."Kata Aelita  
"Odd!"  
"Iya Aelita. Aku di sini."Kata Odd  
"Ayo kita mencari Ulrich."Kata Aelita  
"Memangnya Ulrich hilang?"Tanya Odd  
"Bukan. Dia jatuh ke jurang."Jawab Aelita  
Di dasar jurang  
"Di mana aku?"Tanya Ulrich sambil berdiri  
"Kau ada di dasar jurang."  
"Apa kau Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ya. Aku Jeremy Belpois."Jawab Jeremy  
"Sudah hampir lima tahun aku mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jeremy."Kata Ulrich  
"Aku juga, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy sambil memeluk Ulrich  
"Hey, bisa kau hentikan pelukkan itu? Kita harus keluar dari sini."Kata Odd yang datang bersama Aelita dan Yumi  
Jeremy melepas pelukkannya dari Ulrich dan melihat teman-temannya.  
"Hy! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian."Kata Jeremy sambil tersenyum  
"Kami juga sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau menghilang secara misterius. Dan kami mencarimu selama empat tahun."Kata Odd  
"Hahaha..."Je berdiri di belakang Jeremy. Dan bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan  
"Je, jangan!"Ulrich yang langsung melindungi Jeremy  
Je mengambil batu besar dengan kekuatannya. Dan melemparnya ke arah Ulrich.  
"Ulrich!"  
Jeremy berlari ke depan Ulrich dan mendorong Ulrich ke samping. Dan batu besar itu mengenai Jeremy.  
"Jeremy!"Ulrich dkk mendekati Jeremy  
"Aku... Tidak... Apa-apa."Kata Jeremy yang terluka karena batu tadi  
Dia pun berdiri dengan perlahan sambil menahan sakit pada lukanya.  
"Xana, kau mengendalikan tubuhku yang baru. Ku beri nama dia, Je. Je adalah singkatan dari namaku, yaitu Jeremy. Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya!"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
"Je, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kenapa kau jahat padanya?! Kalian mirip satu sama lain! Kenapa kau membuat Jeremy terluka?!"Tanya Aelita  
"Aelita, kau... Terima kasih!"  
Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi. Ledakkan itu berasal dari tubuh Jeremy.  
"Jeremy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Yumi  
"Sepertinya dia juga akan di kendalikan Xana"Jawab Aelita  
"Persahabatan yang tidak akan putus. Kesetiaan yang tidak akan hilang. Tapi segala kejahattan akan hilang!"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
"A... Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"Kata Xana  
"Keluarlah dari tubuh Je, Xana. Jangan kendalikan dia!"Kata Jeremy  
"Tidak. Je tidak akan ku lepaskan!"Kata Xana  
"Aku minta maaf, Je. Aku akan melukai tubuhmu."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Jeremy mulai membuat sebuah ledakkan besar dengan kekuatannya.  
"Ledakkan ini membuat Xana terpental sangat jauh. Tapi Je akan terluka."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
"Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Jeremy?"Tanya Odd  
"Kami tidak tahu."Jawab Aelita  
Jeremy meledakkan kekuatannya.  
"Bum..."  
"Agh..."Xana terpental sangat jauh  
"Semua beres."Kata Jeremy  
Je jatuh dan Jeremy menangkapnya  
"Jeremy, itu sangat hebat! Kau mirip dengan Je"Kata Odd  
Teman-teman mendekatinya.  
"Itu terjadi tiba-tiba."Kata Jeremy  
"Ayo kita kembali ke bumi."Kata Yumi

"Ok. Kita pergi sekarang. Je harus di obati. Efek kekuatanku bisa membuatnya meninggal."Kata Jeremy  
Mereka pergi ke atas jurang dan masuk di sebuah portal.  
Di kamar Je  
Mereka keluar dari portal yang ada di sana. Dan portal itu tertutup.  
"Aku akan mengobati Je. Kalian cek sekolah ini."Kata Jeremy  
"Baik."Kata Yumi  
Jeremy cepat-cepat pergi ke klinik sambil menggotong Je.  
Setelah sampai  
"Tok tok tok"  
Tidak ada suara di dalam  
"Apa aku harus membukannya sendiri?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Ya sudahlah."  
Jeremy masuk ke dalam klinik.  
Keadaan di dalam cukup aneh. Di sana seperti kamar mayat bukan sebuah klinik.  
"Kamar ma... Mayat?"  
Jeremy kaget melihatnya sampai Je jatuh darinya.  
"Maaf, Je."Jeremy mengangkat Je  
"Aku memanggil rumah sakit saja. Tapi kau akan kuberi jantung agar dokter bisa mengobatimu."Kata Jeremy  
Di lapangan  
Lapangan itu kotor dan rusak  
"Lapangan kita rusak."Kata Ulrich  
"Banyak darah."Kata Yumi  
"Apalagi gedung sekolah kita sudah rusak. Dindingnya retak, kaca banyak yang pecah."Kata Aelita  
"Jangan lupa pabrik kita. Xana sudah menghancurkan pabrik kita. Kita tidak bisa menonaktifkan menara."Kata Odd  
"Benar. Sepertinya Xana akan menang dan dapat mengusai dunia."Kata Ulrich  
Di Rumah Sakit  
"Setelah kau membaik, aku akan mengambil milikku lagi."Kata Jeremy  
Beberapa menit kemudian.  
Dokter keluar dari ruang 558  
"Dok, bagaimana kondisinya?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Dia mengalami luka dalam yang serius. Untungnya kau membawanya sekarang. Kalau tidak lukanya semakin parah."Kata Dokter  
"O ya. Kau boleh melihatnya sebentar sebelum kami lakukan pengobatan yang berlangsung selama 2 hari."Kata Dokter  
"Terima kasih, Dok."Kata Jeremy  
Dia masuk ke kamar Je dan mendekati Je yang terbaring di tempat tidur pasien.  
"Je, aku senang menjadi dirimu. Tapi kau masih harus di obatti."Kata Jeremy  
Tiba-tiba Je melayang di udara.  
"Hahaha..."  
"Dia lagi. Huh..."Kata Jeremy  
"Pip..."  
"O tidak. Jantungnya!"Kata Jeremy  
3 orang Dokter langsung membuka pintu. Xana langsung menghilang.  
"Nak, tolong mundur."Kata Dokter 1  
Jeremy mundur beberapa langkah.  
"O tidak tidak! Je! bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kecuali..."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
"Jantungnya tak berdetak!"Kata Dokter 3  
"Dok, bolehkah Saya membantu?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Membantu membuat jantungnya berdetak lagi?"Tanya Dokter 2  
"Ya. Saya akan mencobanya."Jawab Jeremy  
"Baiklah. Tapi cepat. Kau pasti punya pengetahuan Dokter."Kata Dokter 1  
Jeremy langsung mendekati Je.  
"Jantung, tolong berdetak lagi."Kata Jeremy sambil memegang dada Je.  
"Pip... Pip pip pip"  
"Sudah selesai."Kata Jeremy  
"Terima kasih. Tapi... Cara apa yang kau pakai?"Tanya Dokter 2  
"Itu cara tradisional."Jawab Jeremy  
"Hmm... Bisa kau ajarkan pada kami?"Tanya Dokter 3  
"Tidak. Maaf ya." Kata Jeremy  
"Tidak apa-apa. O ya. Karena kami sudah ada di sini, kami akan melakukan pengobatan pada temanmu."Kata Dokter 1  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya harus pergi. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk pengobatan Je. Semoga pengobatannya lancar."Kata Jeremy  
Di Kadic yang kacau  
"Semua serba berantakkan."Kata Odd  
"Benar! Sebenarnya aku masih bingung siapa hantu yang membunuh semua warga Kadic."Kata Ulrich  
Udara dingin berhembus di sekitar tempat itu.  
"Hantu Je. Pasti dia. Tapi bukannya dia di bawa ke klinik?"Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
Tiba-tiba salju turun  
"Salju? Cukup aneh."Kata Odd  
"Ya. Memang aneh."Kata Jeremy sambil tersenyum jahat  
Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Dia ada di belakang para LW  
"Hah?"  
Semua berbalik badan  
"Je... Jeremy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Odd  
Jeremy hanya tersenyum jahat dan menghilang  
"Hah? Di mana dia?"Tanya Aelita  
Yumi menengok ke belakang  
"Itu dia!"Kata Yumi sambil menunjuk Jeremy yang melayang di udara  
"Jeremy! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?!"Tanya Ulrich  
Jeremy hanya diam  
"Jawab, Jeremy! Ku mohon."Kata Ulrich  
Jeremy menghilang lagi.  
"Seharusnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaan Ulrich! Jangan menghilang terus!"Kata Odd  
"Sudahlah, Odd."Kata Ulrich  
Sebuah kekuatan yang besar mendorong mereka.  
"Aaa..."  
Mereka semua terpental jauh sampai tertabrak dinding.  
"Hahaha..."  
"J... Jeremy... Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami? Apa kau di rasukan Xana?"Tanya Aelita  
"Atau... Kau memang jahat padaku?"Kata Ulrich  
"Hah?"  
"Apa maksudmu, Ulrich?"Tanya Yumi  
Ulrich mengabaikan pertanyaan Yumi  
"Kau pasti jahat padaku. Kau selalu membuatku celaka sejak kecil!"  
Ingatan Ulrich  
Di halaman apartemen Ulrich  
"Jeremy, ayo ke sini!"Kata Ulrich kecil yang sedang melihat dua cahaya biru terbang yang ada di balik semak-semak  
"Baik!"Kata Jeremy kecil  
Jeremy berjalan ke arah Ulrich.  
Tapi tiba-tiba, dia jatuh pingsan.  
"Bruk..."  
Ulrich menengok ke belakang dan berlari ke arah Jeremy.  
"Jeremy!"  
Ulrich menggotong Jeremy ke dalam apartemen.  
Jeremy terbangun. Matanya berubah menjadi merah.  
"Lepaskan aku!"Kata Jeremy  
Ulrich langsung melepaskan Jeremy  
"Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" Kata Ulrich  
Jeremy langsung memukul Ulrich dengan keras. Ulrich terjatuh dan pingsan.  
Di Kadic  
"Kau memukulku hingga aku pingsan!"Kata Ulrich  
"Apa?!"  
Jeremy jatuh pingsan.  
"Jeremy!"  
Ulrich menghampiri Jeremy. Walaupun Jeremy pernah menyakitinya, tapi ia tetap menyayangi Jeremy.  
"Jeremy, kau memang jahat padaku. Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu apa adanya."Kata Ulrich sambil mengelus rambut Jeremy  
In Jeremy's dream  
"Hahaha..."  
"Jeremy!"  
Mata Jeremy berubah menjadi biru.  
"Tadi kau memukul Ulrich?"Tanya Ayah Ulrich  
"Bukan. Bukan aku."Jawab Jeremy  
"Aku melihatnya dari atas. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Nak. Lebih baik kau jangan mendekati anakku lagi!"Kata Ayah Ulrich  
Jeremy begitu kecewa dan menggotong Ulrich.  
"Tidak perlu! Sebaiknya kau pergi! Jangan pernah kembali kesini! Kau selalu melukai anakku."Kata Ayah Ulrich  
Jeremy langsung berlari dengan sedih.  
"Ada apa sebenarnya?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Ulrich selalu terluka?!"Kata Jeremy  
Di apartemen Ulrich  
"Asisten! Tolong obatti anakku!"Kata Ayah Ulrich sambil membawa anaknya yang terluka cukup parah.  
"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa mengobatinya. Lukanya terlalu parah."Kata Asisten Apartemen yang sebenarnya adalah Dokter  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anakku?"Kata Ayah Ulrich yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya  
"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."  
Di taman  
"Hiks... Hiks..."  
Anak pirang itu terus menangis. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras memikirkan sahabat sejatinya yang terluka parah.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia meninggal karena diriku?"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Seorang anak perempuan Jepang mendekatinya.  
"Hai, Jeremy!"  
"Tolong tinggalkan aku, Yumi. Aku ingin sendirian dulu."  
"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa!"  
Dia pergi menjauh dari Jeremy.  
"Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit untuk memastikan saja."  
Jeremy berlari ke Rumah Sakit  
Setelah sampai  
"Permisi. Apa Ulrich Stern ada di sini?"  
"Ada. Dia di kamar 768."  
"Terima kasih."  
Jeremy pergi ke kamar itu.  
Orang tua Ulrich pulang ke apartemen. Mereka tidak melihat Jeremy. Jeremy melihat mereka.  
Setelah sampai di kamar itu  
Jeremy bertemu seorang Dokter  
"Permisi. Apa aku boleh menjenguk temanku?"  
"Tentu. Silahkan."  
"Terima kasih."  
Jeremy langsung masuk ke kamar sahabatnya.  
"Ulrich, melihat dirimu yang terluka seperti ini, aku merasa bersalah. Aku minta maaf."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen yang ada di kamar itu. Dan Jeremy menulis sebuah surat untuk Ulrich  
"Kepada sahabatku, Ulrich Stern. Aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku yang amat keji. Aku selalu memukulmu dan kau terluka sangat parah. Karena perbuatanku itu, Ayahmu tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan aku akan pergi dari sini. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tinggal. Agar aku tidak berbuat jahat lagi padamu. Selamat tinggal, Ulrich. Dan jangan pernah mencariku. Karena aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.  
Salam dari sahabatmu, Jeremy Belpois "  
Jeremy melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Dokter.  
"Dok, Ini surat untuk Ulrich. Tolong berikan setelah dia sudah lebih baik."Kata Jeremy  
"Baik."Kata Dokter  
"Terima kasih."  
Jeremy terburu-buru pergi dari Rumah Sakit  
"Selamat tinggal, Ulrich."  
Di Kadic di kamar Ulrich. Kamar satu-satunya yang tidak berantakan.  
"Jeremy, kenapa kau menangis? Sejak tadi kau selalu mengeluarkan air mata."Kata Ulrich sambil mengusap air mata Jeremy sejak tadi  
"Ulrich,"  
"Jeremy, apa kau sudah sadar?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Maafkan aku. Aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku memukulmu. Aku menghilang karena aku tidak mau melukaimu lagi, Ulrich. Tapi kau malah terluka lagi."Kata Jeremy  
"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu. Lagi pula itu sudah lama terjadi. Tidak perlu di bahas lagi."Kata Ulrich  
"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku."Kata Jeremy  
"Sama-sama."Kata Ulrich  
"Aku merasa benar-benar menyesal. Dulu aku mendapatkan kutukkan. Aku akan berbuat jahat. Mataku menjadi merah. Dan aku akan melukai seluruh orang jika aku tidak di sadarkan seseorang. Diriku memang buruk. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kutukan itu."Kata Jeremy  
"Kau tidak buruk. Kau orang yang spesial bagiku. Kau seperti Je. Di dalam dirimu terdapat kekuatan dahsyat yang mampu mengalahkan Xana. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu."Kata Ulrich  
"Sungguh? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Tentu. Tadi kau menyelamatkan Je. Dan Xana terpental sangat jauh. Itu sangat hebat."Jawab Ulrich  
"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Itu bukan apa-apa."Kata Jeremy  
"Ya. Sama-sama."Kata Ulrich  
"O ya, bagaimana keadaan Je?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Dia... Sedang menjalani pengobatan. Kata Dokter pengobatan itu berlangsung selama dua hari."Jawab Jeremy  
"Oh..."  
Ulrich melihat Xana di belakang Jeremy. Dia membawa dua pisau yang tajam.  
"J... J... Jeremy!"  
Ulrich langsung mendorong Jeremy jatuh dari tempat tidur  
"Kenapa kau mendorongku?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Xa... Xana! Dia ingin membunuhmu!"Kata Ulrich  
"Hah? Aku tidak melihatnya."Kata Jeremy  
Xana melihat Jeremy yang duduk di lantai. Xana bersiap-siap menusuk Jeremy.  
"Jeremy!"  
Ulrich mengambil bantal dan memukul Xana dengan bantal. Tapi Xana menembus bantal itu.  
"O tidak."  
"Siap-siaplah, Jeremy! Kau tidak bisa melihatku. Jadi aku mudah membunuhmu."Kata Xana di dalam hati  
"Jeremy, lari!"  
"Untuk apa aku berlari? Apa kita sedang bermain?"  
"Hahaha..."  
Xana menggangkat kedua pisaunya.  
"Tidak! Jeremy!"  
Ulrich buru-buru ke lantai tempat Jeremy duduk.  
Tapi Xana sudah menusuk dada Jeremy.  
"Hahaha..."  
Xana langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.  
Ulrich hanya terdiam di samping Jeremy dan melihat tubuh Jeremy yang berlumuran darah di bagian dada.  
"Hiks... Hiks... Xana, kenapa kau membunuhnya? Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya setelah lama ia menghilang. Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"  
"Ulrich, apa yang terjadi di sini?"Tanya Aelita yang baru datang dari luar bersama Odd dan Yumi  
"Jeremy... Dia di bunuh Xana."Jawab Ulrich  
Keesokkan harinya di Kadic  
Je sudah pulih. Dia melihat Odd, Aelita, dan Yumi yang sedang duduk di tangga.  
"Hy!"Je menyapa teman-temannya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka  
"Hy, Je! Bagaimana pengobattannya?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Pengobattannya lancar."Jawab Je  
"O ya. Apa yang aku lewatkan kemarin?"Tanya Je  
"Jeremy. Dia menjadi jahat. Dan dia meninggal semalam. Karena di bunuh Xana."Jawab Ulrich  
"Bayangan itu benar-benar keterlaluan."Kata Je  
"Benar."  
"Kita harus melawan Xana sekarang."Kata Je  
"Hahaha..."Xana muncul di belakang mereka  
"Cepat juga. Kami baru membicaramu, kau langsung datang."Kata Je  
"Aku akan mengalahkan kalian berlima."Kata Xana  
"Justru kami yang akan mengalahkanmu."Kata Je  
"Oh... Ok kalau itu katamu, Je."Kata Xana  
Beberapa bayangan Xana datang dan memeggang erat tangan dan kaki Je.  
"Kita bertarung tanpa Je."Kata Xana  
"Ok."Kata Ulrich  
Xana merubah dirinya menjadi Jeremy.  
"Hey! Ini curang!"Kata Ulrich  
"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Odd  
"Iya. Apa maksudmu, Ulrich?"Tanya Yumi  
"Kau lupa? Jeremy juga memiliki kekuatan. Dia membuat sebuah ledakkan besar dan mementalkan Xana sampai jauh."Jawab Ulrich  
"Benar juga."Kata Yumi  
"Seharusnya kau melawanku. Bukan melawan mereka!"Kata Je  
"Kalau kau mau, ayo! Kau sendiri yang melawanku."Kata Xana  
"Baik."Kata Je  
"Je, kau baru pulih. Kau jangan bertarung dulu!"Kata Aelita  
"Tidak apa-apa, Aelita."Kata Je  
Para bayangan Xana memeggang erat kaki dan tangan Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, dan Yumi. Tangan dan kaki Je di lepaskan.  
"Aku siap!"  
Xana langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan api dan membakar jalan Je. Tapi Je mengeluarkan kekuatan airnya untuk memadamkan api.  
"Ini terlalu mudah."Kata Je

"Je, kau hebat!"Kata Aelita  
"Itu bukan apa-apa."Kata Je  
"Tadi baru permulaan."Kata Xana  
Xana langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bayangannya dan mengelilingi Je.  
"Coba tebak yang mana diriku yang sebenarnya. Serang pilihanmu setelah kau menebak."Kata Xana  
"Wah! Pasti itu sangat sulit."Kata Odd  
"Kau benar. Pasti Je kesulittan menebaknya."Kata Aelita  
Je menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.  
"Tolong beri aku petunjuk. Yang mana Xana yang asli."  
Dia membuka matanya dan langsung menyerang salah satu Xana yang ada di belakangnya dengan kekuatannya.  
Xana terpental agak jauh. Dan semua bayangan Xana menghilang.  
"Je benar-benar hebat. Aku jadi rindu pada Jeremy. Aku melihat Je seperti aku melihat Jeremy."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Itu keren! Je bisa menebaknya!"Kata Aelita  
"Kau hebat, Je. Tapi itu bukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."Kata Xana  
"Hey, Xana! Apa kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya?"Tanya Odd  
"Kau ingin tahu, ya? Baiklah. Aku lakukan!"Kata Xana  
Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi yang dahsyat. Jalan-jalan terbelah. Membuat Je dan teman-teman terpisah jauh.  
"Berjuanglah, Je! Maaf kami tidak bisa membantumu! Semoga kau berhasil!"Kata Yumi  
Je melihat teman-temannya yang semakin jauh darinya.  
"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja. Itu yang terpenting."Kata Je  
Gedung Kadic runtuh karena gempa. Sebuah gunung aktif keluar dari tanah. Api membakar taman.  
"Itu terlalu berlebihan!"Kata Je  
Ternyata Xana sudah menghilang.  
"Hey! Di mana kau?"Kata Je  
"Hahaha... Kalau kau ingin menghentikan ini, kau harus melawanku!"Kata Xana  
"Huh... Dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia menusuk tubuhku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku. Aku akan menjadi Je selamanya. Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku yang sudah berusaha selama hampir lima tahun untuk mencariku? Mereka pasti akan kecewa mendengar bahwa aku sudah meninggal. Itu pasti menyedihkan. Hidupku ini memang membingungkan. Kalau aku menjadi Jeremy, aku memiliki kutukan jahat. Kalau aku menjadi Je, aku memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dan itu bisa membahayakan diriku."Kata Je di dalam hati  
"Je!"Ulrich berteriak memanggil Je dari kejauhan  
"Ulrich! Di mana kau?!"  
Ulrich tak menjawab.  
"Mungkin suaraku kurang kencang."Kata Je  
"Lalu... Bagaimana aku mencarinya?"Tanya Je  
Seekor burung kecil berwarna biru datang dan hinggap di bahu Je  
"Cuit cuit cuit cuit cuit"(Empat orang dalam bahaya! Mereka di siksa di tepi gunung merapi!)  
"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."Kata Je  
"Kecuali..."  
Je mengeluarkan kekuatannya agar burung itu bisa berbicara.  
"Hai. Namaku Je. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"Tanya Je  
"Hai, Je. Salam kenal. Namaku Little Bird. Yang kukatakan tadi adalah ada empat anak dalam bahaya! Mereka di siksa di tepi gunung merapi!"Kata Little Bird  
"Xana. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!"Kata Je  
"Aku ikut!"Kata Little Bird  
"Ok. Ayo kita pergi."Kata Je  
"Bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan mereka dengan cepat? Gunung itu agak jauh. Dan kau butuh waktu lama untuk mendaki gunung itu."Kata Little Bird  
"Benar juga. Kau butuh waktu berapa menit untuk terbang dari sini sampai ke atas gunung itu?"Tanya Je  
"Kira-kira dua menit jika memakai kecepatan tinngi."Jawab Little Bird  
Di tepi Gunung Merapi  
"Di sini sangat panas. Boleh aku keluar?"Tanya Odd  
"Tidak!"Jawab Xana  
"Kau tidak berhasil."Kata Ulrich  
Di perjalanan menuju Gunung merapi  
"Ini sangat seru!"Kata Je yang terbang di udara. Dia berubah menjadi burung elang biru raksasa.  
"Kau keren, Je! Baru belajar terbang, kau langsung bisa!"Kata Little Bird  
"Itu biasa saja."Kata Je  
"Sebaiknya kita tidak bicara. Banyak serangga yang terbang."Kata Little Bird  
Je mengangguk  
Akhirnya mereka sampai di atas gunung.  
"Lihat! Elang itu besar sekali!"Kata Odd  
"Tidak ada waktu melihat elang besar itu!"Kata Xana  
Xana mendorong keempat warrior kedalam gunung  
"Kalian akan mati terbakar magma. Hahaha..."Kata Xana  
Je langsung masuk ke dalam gunung.  
"Aku takut masuk ke sana. Tapi aku harus ikut Je."Kata Little Bird di dalam hati  
Akhirnya, Little Bird juga ikut masuk  
Di dalam gunung  
"Hwa..."  
"Lihat! Elang itu!"Kata Odd  
Je terbang cepat ke bawah teman-temannya. Dan mereka mendarat di atas tubuh Je  
"Elang ini menyelamatkan kita!"Kata Yumi  
"Terima kasih, Elang."Kata Ulrich  
"Je!"Little Bird terbang mendekati Je  
"Little Bird, seharusnya kau di atas saja."Kata Je  
"Jadi kau adalah Je?"Tanya Odd  
"Ya, Odd. Aku Je. Aku berubah menjadi elang"Jawab Je  
"Kau keren! Kau seperti elang asli!"Kata Aelita  
"Benar! Kau teman kami yang paling hebat!"Kata Yumi  
"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Jeremy?"Tanya Je sambil terbang ke atas  
"Dia sama denganmu."Jawab Yumi  
Mereka sampai di atas gunung  
Je menurunkankan teman-temannya di tepi gunung  
"Kalian beruntung. Elang itu menyelamatkan kalian."Kata Xana  
"Ya. Kami memang beruntung."Kata Odd  
"Tidak jika..."  
Xana menyerang Je dengan kekuatannya  
Je pingsan dan terjatuh ke dalam gunung  
"Je!"

To be continue


	2. A Past Continues Part 2

"Burung yang kalian sebut Je itu, akan mati. Hahaha..."Kata Xana  
"Je pasti selamat."Kata Aelita  
"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."Kata Odd  
Tujuh menit kemudian  
Je belum datang sejak tadi  
"Dia belum datang. Ini aneh."Kata Ulrich  
"Pasti dia sudah mati. Hahaha..."Kata Xana  
"Aku bosan mendengarnya tertawa "Kata Odd di dalam hati  
"Aku belum mati, Tuan."Kata Je yang datang dari belakang Xana. Dia bukan elang lagi  
Mereka melihat mata Je yang terlihat tidak asing bagi para LW. Tanda Xana.  
"Kau menjatuhkannya dan merasukinya? Kau benar-benar licik. "Kata Aelita  
"Sepertinya aku tidak merasukinya. Tapi aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini."Kata Xana di dalam hati  
"Je, serang mereka!"Kata Xana  
"Baik, Tuan."  
Je berlari ke arah Ulrich  
""Je maksud dia hanya berpura-pura di rasuki Xana  
""Ulrich mengerti maksud Je  
"Jadi Je berakting untuk menipu Xana? Ide yang bagus."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Kalian larilah aku akan menyusul."Kata Ulrich  
Yumi dan Odd bersembunyi di balik batu  
"Aelita, kau bilang kepada lainnya, Je hanya berpura-pura."Bisik Ulrich  
"Ok."  
Aelita berlari ke batu tempat sembunyi Odd dan Yumi  
Je terlihat kesakitan.  
"Agh..."  
Je memegang kepalanya yang sakit  
"Je, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ulrich sambil mendekati Je  
Di balik batu  
"Menonton drama gratis memang seru."Kata Odd  
Aelita dan Yumi mengangguk  
Kembali ke tempat Ulrich  
"Je,"  
Ulrich berdiri di depan Je. Sebenarnya dia khawatir. Tapi ini hanya drama.  
Je tak bisa menahan sakitnya dan akhirnya dia pingsan.  
Ulrich menahannya dan membaringkannya perlahan.  
"Kau berakting dengan baik, Je."Kata Ulrich  
Kumpulan asap biru keluar dari tubuh Je  
"Apa ini? Kenapa asap biru keluar? Jangan-jangan saat Je pingsan tadi itu... Bukan akting!"Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Apa asap biru itu sumber kekuatannya? Kalau ya, dia kehilangan semua kekuatannya."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Ulrich, kenapa Je belum sadar?"Tanya Yumi sambil mendekati Ulrich di ikutti Aelita dan Odd  
"Aku tidak tau."Jawab Ulrich  
"Itu terjadi begitu saja."Sambung Ulrich

Xana tidak tinggal diam melihat banyak asap biru yang tertiup angin. Dia langsung menyedot asap biru itu.  
"Hahaha... Asap biru ini menjadi milikku. Dan Je tidak punya kekuatan lagi."Kata Xana  
"Xana, tidak ku biarkan asap biru itu menjadi milikmu."Kata Je sambil berdiri  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melemparku dengan kekuatanmu? Tidak mungkin. Lihatlah matamu. Matamu berwarna hitam."Kata Xana  
"Benarkah?"Kata Je di dalam hati sambil mencoba kekuatannya. Tapi benar-benar tidak bisa.  
"Semua asap itu di hisapnya. Aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun."Kata Je  
"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Little Bird  
"Aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Kekuatan itu berasal dari asap biru. Asap itu sudah di hisap Xana. Jadi aku tidak memiliki kekuatanku lagi."Jawab Je  
"Tidak. Kau masih memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan dari hatimu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu hatimu."Kata Little Bird  
"Percaya pada hatiku. Baiklah."Kata Je di dalam hati  
Je memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikiran pada hatinya  
"Begitu. Terus lakukan itu."Kata Little Bird  
"Hmm... Hy! Namamu... Little Bird?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Little Bird  
"Aku hanya bertanya. Namaku Ulrich."Jawab Ulrich  
"O ya. Kau burung yang bisa berbicara. Dan itu aneh. Kau bisa berbicara sejak kapan?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Sejak tadi. Je memberiku kekuatannya agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya."Jawab Little Bird  
"Oh..."  
Je akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia melihat kekuatannya yang keluar dari tangannya.  
"Ini berhasil! Terima kasih, Little Bird!"Kata Je  
"Aneh."Kata Little Bird  
"Apanya yang aneh?"Tanya Yumi  
"Lihat saja. Kita tidak melihat Je mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi dia melihatnya. Berarti, ada kesalahan pada dirinya."Jawab Little Bird  
"Kira-kira apa efek dari semua itu padanya?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya."Jawab Little Bird  
"Semoga saja, dia tidak kehilangan bola matanya."Kata Odd  
"Kau ini. Selalu saja aneh."Kata Ulrich  
"Aku hanya ingin menghibur."Kata Odd  
Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahu Odd.  
"Odd, Kau berharap bola mataku tidak hilang. Tapi sepertinya, bola mataku menghilang."  
Odd menengok ke belakang. Dia melihat mata Je. Dia langsung terlihat merinding.  
"Odd!"Ulrich menepuk bahu Odd  
"Kya..."Odd terkejut karena kelakuan Ulrich tadi  
"Odd, sepertinya kau ketakutan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Aelita  
"Hmm... Ya. Aku... Baik-baik saja."Jawab Odd  
"Oh... Baguslah."Kata Aelita  
"Apa yang terjadi pada Je?"Tanya Odd di dalam hati  
"Lihat!"Ulrich menunjuk Je yang sedang melawan Xana  
Odd melihat Je dengan senang. Di saat yang sama dia juga kebingungan.  
"Je tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi Xana terlihat terkena kekuatan Je. Itu luar biasa!"Kata Yumi  
"Menurutku tidak. Itu benar-benar berbahaya!"Kata Little Bird  
"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Yumi  
"Begini. Hmm sebelum aku jelaskan bisakah kau mengenalkan dirimu? Kalian yang berbaju pink dan berbaju ungu juga."Kata Little Bird  
"Namaku Yumi."  
"Namaku Odd Della Robbia."  
"Namaku Aelita. Aelita Schaeffer."  
"Salam kenal! O ya. Begini. Tentang Je, dia dalam bahaya. Itu karena diriku. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Sekarang dia menjadi aneh."Kata Little Bird  
"Sudahlah. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah dia!"Kata Ulrich sambil menunjuk Xana  
"Ulrich. Aku butuh bantuanmu."  
Ulrich kebingungan dan melihat ke belakang.  
"Tidak ada siapa pun."  
"Aku berikan semua hartaku untukmu."  
Ulrich melihat seratus lebih cahaya biru di sekelilingnya  
"Cahaya ini... Cahaya yang pernah kulihat saat aku masih kecil."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich melihat sekelilingnya. Dia terkejut melihat Je yang tergeletak di luar sana.  
"Je!"

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau percaya saja padaku."  
"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Soal diriku, tidak penting. Dan aku hanya ingin memberimu semua harta milik Je."  
"Harta milik Je? Apa maksudmu... Kekuatannya?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ya."  
"Jadi dia..."  
"Kau benar. Dia mati. Tapi hanya sebentar. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan hidup lagi."  
"Aku tidak mau kekuatannya jika ia harus mati!"Kata Ulrich  
"Dia memang harus mati. Karena kejadian aneh tadi. Dia akan memperbaiki dirinya."  
"Jadi aku akan melawan Xana untuk sementara?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tidak juga."  
"Hah?"  
Seratus cahaya itu langsung masuk ke tubuh Ulrich  
Pakaian Ulrich berubah menjadi kostum Lyoko season 1-3  
"Kostum Lyokoku!"  
"Ulrich, terimalah ini."  
Sebuah katana muncul di tangan Ulrich  
"Katanaku!"  
"Benar. Sekarang kalahkan Xana."  
"Baik."  
"Hahaha... Ulrich Stern. Samurai Jerman. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kostummu yang jelek itu."Kata Xana  
"Huh..."  
"Lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan."Kata Xana  
Xana menghipnotis para LW termasuk Je dan merubah pakaian mereka menjadi kostum Lyoko 1-3 (Kecuali Je). Kenapa di hipnotis? Karena Xana tidak bisa merasuki para LW kecuali Jeremy dan Je.  
Ulrich juga terhipnotis karena melihat mata Xana terlalu lama.  
"Ternyata Ulrich juga terhipnotis. Ini terlalu mudah."  
"Ugh... Aku... Ter... Hipnotis. Tidak!"  
Matanya menjadi putih seluruhnya  
Di pikiran Ulrich  
"Aku tidak pernah menyangka. Tubuhku... Di kendalikan Xana."  
"Ulrich! Ulrich! Sadarlah!"  
Suara itu menggema di pikiran Ulrich  
"Siapa itu?"  
"Ulrich, ini kami! Jeremy dan Je! Tolong sadarlah. Kami mohon!"Kata Jeremy  
Ulrich mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi tidak bisa  
"Je, Jeremy, aku ingin bertemu kalian! Tapi sulit untuk membuka mata."Kata Ulrich  
"Hiks... Ulrich! Tolong sadarlah! Aku rindu padamu!"Kata Jeremy  
"Sudahlah, Jeremy. Jangan menangis lagi. Hapuslah air matamu. Aku yakin dia akan sadar."Kata Je  
"Bagaimana jika dia tidak sadar? Aku takut kehilangan dia. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah Xana membunuhku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya!"Kata Jeremy  
"Jeremy, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu!"Kata Ulrich  
"Jeremy, ini saatnya."Kata Je  
"Ya."  
Je dan Jeremy bergandengan tangan. Mereka menggabungkan kekuatan mereka.  
"Ulrich, kami akan menyadarkanmu."Kata Je  
"Siap?"Tanya Je  
"Siap!"  
Kekuatan mereka keluar dan mengelilingi Ulrich  
"Sadarkan teman kami!"  
Ulrich lenyap dari hadapan mereka.  
Di tepi gunung  
"Ulrich!"  
Ulrich membuka matanya  
"Ulrich! Aku senang kau sudah sadar."Kata Yumi  
"Aku juga senang, Yumi"Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich duduk dan melihat Je yang ada di belakang teman-temannya. Je terlihat sangat marah.  
"Kau lihat apa? Oh... Aku tahu. Orang pemarah yang bernama Je, kan? Biarkan saja dia. Dia memang aneh."Kata Odd  
"Maksudmu... Dia di kendalikan Xana?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tidak. Dia sedang marah."Jawab Odd  
Ulrich berdiri  
"Tadi... Terima kasih, ya. Je."Kata Ulrich  
Tanpa berpikir panjang, Je langsung menampar Ulrich dengan sangat keras.  
"Je, kau kenapa?"Tanya Odd  
"Sudahlah, Odd. Aku tidak apa-apa."Kata Ulrich  
"Aku benar-benar membencimu! Sejak awal aku baik padamu. Tapi dirimu selalu membuatku kesal!"Kata Je dengan marah  
"Apa maksudmu? Dia baik padamu. Selama ini dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."Kata Yumi  
Ulrich melihat mata Je yang berwarna merah.  
"Mata ini... Apa ini mata yang sama dengan Jeremy saat dia terkutuk?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Itulah yang ku benci darinya."Kata Je  
Je langsung menghilang dan memukul Ulrich dari belakang. Ulrich terjatuh dan bangkit kembali.  
"Sudah ku duga."  
Ulrich langsung mengambil katananya.  
Je melemparkan kekuatannya ke arah Ulrich. Ulrich pun menangkisnya dengan katananya. Dan terus seperti itu sampai 20 kali.  
"Kenapa dia tidak menyerang Je? Dia malah menangkis serangannya."Kata Odd  
"Benar juga, ya."Kata Aelita  
"Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini?"Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
Ingattan Ulrich  
Di kamar Ulrich  
"Dan aku akan melukai seluruh orang jika aku tidak di sadarkan seseorang."Kata Jeremy  
Di tepi gunung  
"Je harus di sadarkan."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Je!"Ulrich memanggi Je dengan kencang agar Je sadar.  
"Ulrich! Kenapa kau menyebut namaku?"Tanya Je dengan marah  
"Tidak. Aku hanya mengetes."Jawab Ulrich dengan ragu  
"Apa aku harus memakai cara kekerasan? Jangan. Perlahan saja."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich menghilang dan langsung ada di belakang Je.  
"Di mana dia?"Tanya Je  
"Je!"Ulrich mengagetkan Je sambil memenggang bahu Je  
Mata Je berubah menjadi hitam.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku... Melakukan kejahattan lagi?"Tanya Je  
"Ya. Pada Ulrich."Jawab Odd dengan kesal  
Je langsung berlari ke suatu gua di tepi gunung.  
"Je! Tunggu dulu! Biar ku jelaskan!"Kata Ulrich  
"Kenapa kau baik padanya?"Tanya Odd  
"Dia teman kita, Odd."Jawab Ulrich  
"Je!"Ulrich berlari ke gua di tepi gunung  
"Dia aneh."Kata Odd  
Di gua  
"Aku... Melukainya lagi. Aku melukainya lagi. Aku melukainya lagi!"Kata Je yang duduk di dalam gua  
"Je, sudahlah. Kau kan tidak sengaja berbuat seperti itu."Kata Ulrich yang berdiri di belakang Je  
"Tapi aku melukaimu. Pasti aku memukulmu sampai kau terluka."Kata Je  
"Tidak. Aku tidak terluka. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sama dengan Jeremy."Kata Ulrich  
"Memang. Kami sama satu sama lain."Kata Je  
"Menurutku juga begitu. Apa kalian bersaudara?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tidak. Kami tidak bersaudara."Jawab Je  
"Benarkah?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Benar."Jawab Je  
"Hahaha..."  
"Hah?"

Xana langsung mengeluarkan listriknya dan mengarahkannya pada Je.  
Je berdiri dan menutup matanya.  
"Seranglah aku. Aku layak untuk di serang."Kata Je di dalam hati  
Xana langsung menyambarkan listriknya pada Je. Ulrich langsung melindungi Je.  
"Agh..."  
Ulrich terjatuh. Dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi.  
"Ulrich!"  
"Orang yang menyebalkan."Kata Xana  
Xana menghilang dan menyerang Je dari samping.  
"Agh..."  
Je terlempar sampai menabrak batu  
"Hahaha..."  
Xana mengangkat Je dengan kekuatannya dan menjatuhkan Je dengan sangat keras.  
Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita masuk ke gua karena mendengar suara yang sangat keras. Xana menghilang dari gua.  
"Ulrich!"  
"Di mana dia?"Tanya Yumi  
"Itu. Di sana!"Kata Odd sambil menunjuk Ulrich  
Yumi berlari ke arah Ulrich  
"Ulrich, kenapa kau terluka? Apa ini ulah Je?"Kata Yumi di dalam hati  
Yumi berhenti di depan Ulrich dan duduk  
"Ulrich, bangun!"  
Sementara Yumi membangunkan Ulrich, Odd sedang marah-marah pada Je.  
"Je. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau melukai Ulrich hingga ia terluka parah!"Kata Odd  
"Odd, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu marah padanya."Kata Aelita  
"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah? Dia sudah melukai Ulrich sampai seperti ini."Kata Odd  
"Kau salah paham. Aku tidak melukainya. Dia melindungiku dari Xana saat ia ingin menyetrumku."Kata Je  
"O ya? Dia tidak mungkin melindungi orang jahat sepertimu. Kau pasti berbohong."Kata Odd  
"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Odd. Aku sungguh tidak berbohong."Kata Je  
"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Bagaimana orang jahat bisa berkata jujur?! Daripada kau melukainya lagi, lebih baik kau pergi!"Kata Odd  
"Tapi..."  
"Cepat pergi dari sini!"Kata Odd  
Je merasa bingung dan sedih mendengar kata2 Odd.  
"Baik. Jika itu mau mu."Kata Je  
Je langsung pergi dari gua itu.  
"Jangan pernah kembali ke team kami!"Kata Odd  
Di tepi gunung  
"Hai!"Little Bird menghampiri Je  
"Hai, Little Bird."Kata Je dengan lemas  
"Kenapa suaramu terdengar aneh? Apa kau sedang sedih? Kalau kau sedih, kau bisa curhat denganku."Kata Little Bird  
Je menceritakan semua yang terjadi.  
"Sudahlah. Semua orang bisa salah paham. Begitu juga dengan burung. Kau hanya perlu minta maaf padanya. Aku yakin dia memaafkamu."  
"Sudahlah. Aku memang orang jahat. Aku telah melukai Ulrich beberapa kali."Kata Je  
"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengatakan pada Odd bahwa kau ingin minta maaf padanya?"Tanya Little Bird  
"Tidak perlu."Jawab Je  
"Sudah. Biar aku yang meminta maaf."  
Little Bird langsung pergi ke gua  
"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu!"Kata Je  
Tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang Je dari belakang.  
"Agh..."  
Di gua  
"Odd, Je ingin minta maaf padamu. Dan kau harus memaafkannya."Kata Little Bird  
Sementara Little Bird bicara, Yumi dan Aelita berjalan ke arah Little Bird. Dan Ulrich melihat keluar. Dia melihat kumpulan asap hitam sedang membawa Je  
"Xana."  
Ulrich keluar secara diam2 karena ia tahu bahwa Odd sedang marah pada Je.  
Di luar gua  
Kumpulan asap itu terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh.  
"Je!"  
Ulrich mengejar asap hitam itu. Tapi asap itu terbang dengan sangat cepat. Untungnya, Ulrich memiliki...  
"Super Spint!"  
Ulrich berlari dengan sangat cepat dan mencoba melompat ke asap itu. Tapi ada serangan dari atas. Ulrich harus menghindarinya.  
"Serangan ini menghalangiku."  
Ulrich mengeluarkan katananya. Tanpa sengaja serangan itu mengenai katananya dan terpantul ke atas.  
Kumpulan asap itu menghilang.  
"Aaa..."  
Je jatuh dari asap itu dan Ulrich menangkapnya.  
"Ulrich, kenapa kau menolongku?"Tanya Je  
Ulrich menurunkan Je dari tangannya.  
"Itu memang sudah seharusnya, kan? Teman harus menolong teman yang lain."Jawab Ulrich  
"Tapi, aku orang jahat. Seharusnya kau tidak menolongku."Kata Je  
"Tidak. Menurutku kau orang yang baik."Kata Ulrich  
"Kau sudah masuk ke dalam jebakkanku, Ulrich."Kata Je di dalam hati sambil tersenyum jahat  
Di gua  
"Sudah ku bilang Je itu orang jahat! Apa kau bekerja sama dengannya sehingga kami masuk ke dalam jebakkanmu dan Je?!"Tanya Odd  
"Tidak. Aku hanya..."  
Little Bird jatuh dan Yumi menangkapnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Yumi  
"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi kepalaku sangat sakit."Jawab Little Bird  
"Apa kau sedang sakit?"Tanya Aelita  
"Sepertinya begitu."Jawab Little Bird  
Di tempat Ulrich dan Je  
"Je! Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Ulrich  
Ulrich berjalan mundur sambil memegang katananya karena Je mengayunkan kayu runcing di depan wajahnya.  
"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mematuhi Tuanku."Jawab Je  
"Tuanmu? Pasti Xana."  
"Kau tahu? Aku adalah budak Xana yang di ciptakan untuk membunuhmu."Kata Je berhenti berjalan dan nerhenti mengayunkan kayunya  
"Itu tidak mungkin."Kata Ulrich juga berhenti sambil memasukkan katanannya  
"Mungkin saja. Dulu aku hanya berakting untuk membuatmu percaya padaku. Sampai sekarang kau tetap percaya padaku. Apa sekarang kau masih percaya padaku?"Tanya Je  
"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa? Je itu sahabatku. Dia tidak mungkin budak Xana. Dia yang menolongku saat masih kecil. Dia yang menghiburku saat aku sedih. Dia orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat. Tapi apa benar kalau dia budak Xana?"Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
Ingattan Ulrich  
Di taman  
"Ulrich, kau jangan pernah percaya padaku suatu saat nanti."Kata Je  
"Memangnya kenapa, Kak?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku takut dirimu terjebak dalam kejahattanku."Jawab Je  
"Memangnya Kakak ingin menjadi jahat?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tentu saja tidak. Aku takut diriku di kendalikan Xana dan berkata hal yang tidak benar. Kau perlu ingat kalau aku adalah Je. Tapi bukan hanya Je. Tapi Je Bluepois."  
"Kakak ingin menghiburku atau nama Kakak mirip dengan nama Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Namaku memang itu. Suatu saat pasti kau bisa mengetahui namaku jika kau berpikir."Jawab Je  
Kembali ke tempat Ulrich  
"Je Bluepois? Jangan2 dia Jeremy Belpois. Tapi ada satu Jeremy Belpois lagi. Lalu siapa Jeremy yang asli?"Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

"Hya..."  
Je mengambil katana Ulrich dan menyetrum Ulrich hingga ia pingsan.  
"Hahaha..."  
Kumpulan asap terbentuk lagi dan membawa Ulrich ke suatu tempat yang jauh.  
"Bagus. Tinggal 3 lagi."  
Je merubah dirinya menjadi Ulrich dan pergi ke gunung.  
Di gua  
"Little Bird, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"Tanya Yumi  
"Sudah. Aku... sudah merasa lebih baik."Jawab Little Bird  
Yumi menurunkan Little Bird dari tangannya.  
"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"  
"Ulrich, kau kemana saja?"Tanya Odd  
"Aku hanya berjalan2 sebentar."Jawab Ulrich  
"Kau tidak mengobrol dengan Je, kan?"Tanya Odd  
"Tentu saja tidak."Jawab Ulrich  
"Aku mulai saja sekarang. Hahaha..."  
"Mulai apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"Tanya Aelita  
"Hmm... Tidak ada."Jawab Ulrich  
Ulrich berjalan dua langkah dan membuat Odd, Yumi, Aelita, dan Little Bird tidak bisa bergerak.  
"Hahaha..."  
Lalu, Ulrich menjentikkan jarinya. Seekor burung hitam raksasa datang.  
"Beri aku tumpangan ke markas."  
Ulrich meletakkan Odd, Yumi, Aelita, dan Little Bird di atas burung itu. Dan burung itu terbang ke markas.  
Di markas  
Banyak penjara di sana. Banyak orang yang di penjara. Semua orang bersedih, kelaparan, dan kehausan. Mereka yang ingin keluar dari sana, akan di keluarkan, dan langsung di bunuh.  
Ulrich sampai di markas dan memasukkan Odd, Aelita, Yumi, dan Little Bird ke penjara. Khusus untuk Little Bird di masukkan ke sarang burung yang terbuat dari besi dan di kunci dengan sandi yang sangat panjang.  
"Nikmati penjara kalian, Lyoko Warriors. Hahaha..."  
Ulrich mengunci pintu penjara dengan gembok dan rantai. Lalu membuat Aelita, Odd, Yumi, dan Little Bird bisa bergerak dan menjaga penjara itu  
"Tempat apa ini?"Tanya Odd  
"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada Ulrich di luar."Jawab Yumi  
"Ulrich, tolong keluarkan kami dari sini!"Kata Yumi  
Ulrich melihat Lyoko Warriors dengan tajam dan tersenyum jahat pada mereka. Lalu dia berubah menjadi Je.  
"Je!"  
"Kau! Kenapa kau memenjarakan kami di sini?!"Tanya Odd  
"Aku hanya menurutti Tuanku."Jawab Je  
"Je, kau bukan budak Xana! Kau teman kami!"Kata Aelita  
"Teman? Aku bukan teman kalian! Aku adalah musuh kalian. Itulah teman kalian."Kata Je sambil menunjuk Ulrich yang pingsan di penjara di depan penjara Lyoko Warriors.  
Tangannya terborgol dan kepalanya berlumuran darah.  
"Ulrich!"  
Ulrich membuka matanya dan berdiri. Dia memegang sel pernjara dan tersetrum.  
"Ulrich!"  
Ulrich terjatuh dan bangkit lagi. Dia terus memegang sel penjara dan terus tersetrum. Sampai akhirnya ia sekarat.  
"Ulrich! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"Kata Yumi  
"Kalau Ulrich lakukan itu satu kali lagi, dia akan mati. Hahaha..."Kata Je  
Ulrich melakukan itu lagi.  
"Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
Ulrich menyentuh sel penjara dan tersetrum lagi.  
"Ulrich!"  
"Bruk..."  
"Ulrich, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"Kata Yumi di dalam hati  
Para Lyoko Warriors bersedih.  
Sedangkan di luar penjara, sebuah kekuatan dari seseorang membuka pintu penjara Ulrich.  
"Kekuatan?"  
Yumi melihat luar penjara. Dia melihat Je mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dan dia melihat mata Je yang terlihat biru.  
"Je,"  
"Hai, Yumi. Aku akan melakukan sedikit bantuan untuk Ulrich."  
"Ok. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."  
Je berlari ke penjara Ulrich dan duduk di dekat Ulrich.  
"Ulrich, aku akan berusaha."  
"Bum..."Kekuatan besar meledak  
"Ulrich!"  
Je melihat Ulrich yang masih tertidur  
"Aku tidak berhasil."  
Tiba2 terjadi gempa.  
"Gempa!"  
Je langsung membebaskan semua tahanan penjara dengan kekuatanya. Lalu ia membuat Little Bird menjadi burung yang besar.  
"Semuanya, naik ke burung ini."Kata Je  
Semua orang naik ke punggung Little Bird  
"Cepat terbang dan pergi ke tempat yang aman."Kata Je  
Little Bird terbang ke tempat yang aman.  
Je membawa Ulrich dan pergi dari tempat itu.  
Je merasa suhu udara di sekita tempat itu sangat panas.  
Ternyata ada lava yang mengalir di belakang Je.  
"Jangan2 ada gunung meletus."Kata Je  
Akhirnya dia keluar dari markas. Tapi lava itu masih mengejar Je. Dan abu vulkanik menutupi jalan.  
"Abu vulkanik. Aku harus memakai masker dan kacamata. Tapi sepertinya ada cara lain."Kata Je  
Dia berhenti membuat sebuah perisai berbentuk seperti bola dan berlari lagi.  
"Ini baru pelindung yang sempurna."  
"Je! Di mana kau?! Keluarkan kekuatanmu jika kau mendengarku."Suara itu adalah suara Little Bird  
Je langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya sambil berlari.  
"Wush..."Kekuatan Je terbang ke atas  
Little Bird langsung ke bawah dan mencengkram tubuh Je dan Ulrich dan membawa mereka pergi.  
"Bagus, Little Bird!"Kata Je  
"Terima kasih."Tanya Little Bird  
"Sama2."  
"Je,"  
"Apa kau memanggilku, Little Bird?"Tanya Je  
"Tidak. Aku tidak memanggilmu."Jawab Little Bird  
"Kalau begitu..."  
"Ulrich, apa kau sudah sadar?"Tanya Je  
Ulrich hanya menganggukan kepalanya.  
Mereka sampai di tempat yang gelap.  
Little Bird menurunkan Je dari kakinya dan cepat2 pergi dari tempat itu dengan membawa Ulrich.  
"Je!"  
"Ulrich!"  
Je berlari mengejar Little Bird. Tapi kegelapan menutupinya. Je tidak bisa melihat apapun.  
"Aku harus kemana? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."Kata Je  
Kegelapan itu lenyap. Akhirnya Je bisa melihat sekitarnya.  
Je berada di Istana berhantu yang pernah Aelita datangi.  
"Istana ini..."  
Ingattan Je  
"Selamat tinggal, Ulrich!"  
Jeremy bersedih sambil berlari.  
Tiba2 kabut menghalangi jalannya.  
"Di mana semua orang? Dan aku harus ke mana?"Tanya Jeremy  
Tak lama kabut itu menghilang.  
"Kabutnya sudah hilang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitatku lagi."  
Jeremy melihat sebuah Istana tua di depannya.  
"Istana itu terlihat tua dan berhantu. Tidak. Aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy masuk ke dalam Istana.  
Saat berjalan ke pintu Istana, tiba2 ada suara yang kencang.  
"Bruk..."  
Burung2 terkejut dan terbang.  
Jeremy berlari untuk masuk ke Istana.  
Setelah ia berlari, akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam Istana.  
Pintu Istana itu tertutup.  
"Blam..."  
Jeremy menengok ke belakang.  
"Pintunya terkunci. Ya sudah kalau begitu."  
Jeremy menelusuri Istana itu.  
Saat menelusuri Istana, ia menemukan sebuah cermin raksasa di sebuah ruangan Istana.  
"Cermin ini besar sekali!"  
Jeremy memegang cermin itu dan tertarik masuk ke dalam cermin.  
Kembali di tempat Je  
"Ini Istana yang waktu itu. Saat aku masih di tubuhku yang asli, aku menemukan cermin besar dan masuk ke dunia yang aneh."Kata Je  
Je melihat sebuah cermin besar di depannya. Tapi cermin itu berbeda dari yang dulu.  
"Cermin."  
Je berlari ke cermin itu.  
"Aku harus masuk agar bebas. Satu dua tiga!"  
"Buk..."Kepala Je terbentur cermin  
"Tidak... Bisa."  
"Bruk..."  
Di tempat Ulrich  
"Apa maksud semua ini?!"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menolongmu, Ulrich. Je yang bersamamu tadi adalah Xana."  
"Tidak. Kau Xana. Je yang tadi adalah Je yang asli!"Kats Ulrich  
"Ulrich, apa kau yakin?"Tanya Yumi  
"Tentu. Aku 100% yakin."Jawab Ulrich  
Di Istana  
"Auw... Itu sakit sekali."Kata Je sambil memegang kapalanya yang sakit.  
Je merasakan ada sesuatu di tangannya yang sedang memegang kepalanya.  
Je melihat tangannya.  
"O tidak. Berdarah."  
Je langsung mencari sebuah gulungan perban.  
Tak lama, ia menemukannya di bawah meja. Je mengambilnya dan memerban kepalanya yang berdarah.  
Di tempat Ulrich  
"Kalau begitu, baiklah."  
Xana mendekati Ulrich. Dan Ulrich berjalan mundur. Hingga akhirnya Xana mendorong Ulrich ke dalam dinding es ajaib  
Yumi, Aelita, dan Odd ingin masuk ke dalam dinding es itu.  
Tapi saat mereka memegang dinding es itu, tangan mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dinding es itu.  
"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa menemani Ulrich di dalam sana."Kata Aelita  
Di Istana  
Je sedang mencari cermin lain.  
"Aku harus mencari cermin agar aku bisa bertemu yang lainnya."  
Je menemukan dinding es di salah satu ruangan Istana yang dingin.  
Je masuk ke ruangan itu.  
"Brr... Dingin sekali. Kenapa ada dinding es di sini?"  
Je melihat sebuah lemari dan membukanya.  
Ternyata isinya dua baju hangat.  
"Aku akan mengambilnya satu agar aku hangat. Dan mungkin aku perlu satu lagi untuk jaga2."  
Je mengambil dua baju hangat itu. Salah satu dari dua baju itu ia pakai. Satunya lagi ia pegang.  
Je berjalan ke dinding es dan menyentuh dinding es itu.  
Tiba2 dinding es itu bercahaya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
Tak lama cahaya itu merambat ke tubuh Je  
"Wow..."  
Cahaya itu ternyata merambat ke matanya. Cahaya itu membuat mata Je berubah warna. Setelah itu, cahaya itu menghilang. Tubuh Je langsung masuk ke dalam dinding es.  
Di suatu pulau yang bersalju, ada Ulrich yang sedang mencari jalan keluar.  
"Kenapa di sini harus ada salju? Aku kedinginan."  
"Bruk..."  
Ada seseorang yang jatuh dari langit. Dia pingsan di depan Ulrich. Ulrich menghampiri orang itu dan membangunkannya.  
Saat Ulrich membangunkannya, Ulrich melihat wajah orang itu. Wajah yang tak asing baginya. Je.  
"Je,"  
"Bagaimana dia bisa ke sini?"  
Ulrich melihat perban bernoda merah yang melilit di kepala Je. Ulrich khawatir melihatnya.  
"Apa kepalanya berdarah?"  
Je membuka matanya.  
Ulrich hanya tersenyum kecil pada Je. Tapi Ulrich bingung saat melihat mata Je.  
"Ulrich,"  
"J... Je, apa... yang terjadi pada matamu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Apa maksudmu, Ulrich?"Tanya Je

"Matamu berubah warna. Terakhir aku lihat matamu berwarna biru. Sekarang, abu2."Jawab Ulrich  
"Ini pasti karena dinding es tadi. Ini bisa berpengaruh pada kekuatanku."Kata Je  
"Apa dinding es itu yang membawamu ke sini? Dan apa pengaruhnya terhaap kekuatanmu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Ya. Aku tidak tahu apa pengaruhnya."Jawab Je  
"Keluarkan saja kekuatanmu."Kata Ulrich  
Je menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.  
Yang keluar adalah kumpulan kristal es yang melayang dengan cepat ke arah Ulrich. Itu membuat Ulrich menjadi patung es.  
Je terkejut melihatnya. Dia langsung mendekati Ulrich.  
"Ulrich! Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengubahmu kembali."Kata Je  
Je mencoba mengubah Ulrich menjadi semula. Dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya berkali2. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengubah Ulrich.  
"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mencoba semuanya. Tapi tidak berhasil."Kata Je  
Je bersedih karena gagal mengubah Ulrich.  
Tiba2 semua salju mencair. Es juga mencair. Es yang ada di tubuh Ulrich juga mencair.  
"Je, kau dapat mengubahku menjadi patung es. Kekuatanmu saat ini adalah es. Itu sangat hebat!"Kata Ulrich  
"Ulrich, kau tidak membeku lagi?"Tanya Je  
"Tentu saja tidak."Jawab Ulrich  
"Maafkan aku. Aku telah mengubahmu menjadi patung es."Kata Je  
"Tidak apa2. Yang penting kau tahu apa kekuatanmu saat ini."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich melihat pemandangan sekitarnya yang terlihat tak bersalju lagi.  
"Hmm... Bagaimana bisa salju di sini meleleh?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Je  
"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Kau kan melihatnya."Kata Ulrich  
"Aku tidak melihatnya! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali dengan hal ini!"Kata Je  
"Kau pasti berbohong!"Kata Ulrich  
"Tidak aku jujur padamu. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu!"Kata Je  
"Bohong! Kau pasti berbohong padaku! Kau pasti melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat ini!"Kata Ulrich  
"Aku jujur! Aku tidak melihatnya!"Kata Je  
Badai salju melanda tempat itu. Mata Je tiba2 berahaya.  
"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa jangan2 badai salju ini berasal dari perasaannya. Jika ia sedih, maka salju akan meleleh. Jika marah, badai salju akan datang. Berarti aku harus menghetikannya sebelum badai semakin besar."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Ulrich! Apa... Yang terjadi di sini?! Aku tidak bisa mrnghentikan semua!"Kata Je  
"Hmm..."  
"Aku harus membuat Je sedih."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Je, pengalaman apa yang membuatmu sedih?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Pengalaman masa kecil saat kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Kau terluka sangat parah karena aku memukulmu."Jawab Je  
"Itu Jeremy yang memukulku bukan kau."Kata Ulrich  
"Kau ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan? Namaku Je Bluepois."Kata Je  
"Je Bluepois, jadi, benar kau Jeremy Belpois?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Benar."  
"Aku tidak percaya ini!"Kata Ulrich  
Badai salju berhenti  
"Badainya berhenti. Terima kasih, Ulrich!"Kata Je (Now Jeremy)  
"Sama2, Jeremy. Tapi badai itu berhenti karena dirimu sendiri."Kata Ulrich  
"Tolong jangan memanggilku Jeremy. Karena aku terlihat berbeda dari diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu itu, kan?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Tapi itu namamu kan, Jeremy? Dan kau terlihat lebih keren daripada sebelumnya. Dan kau juga banyak berubah. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, semangatmu yang pantang menyerah itu lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Lalu rasa ketakutanmu sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Aku menyukai dirimu yang sekarang, Einstein."Kata Ulrich  
"Benar apa katamu. O ya. Ini untukmu."Kata Jeremy sambil memberikan baju hangat cadangannya tadi pada Ulrich.  
"Aku lupa memberikannya tadi."Sambung Jeremy  
Ulrich mengambil baju itu.  
"Terima kasih."Kata Ulrich  
"Sama2."Kata Jeremy  
"Sekarang, bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Jeremy  
Jeremy melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Jeremy pikir pohon itu terlihat aneh.  
"Aku pergi untuk melihat pohon itu dulu."Kata Jeremy  
"Aku ikut!"Kata Ulrich  
Jeremy dan Ulrich pergi ke pohon besar itu.  
"Jeremy, sekarang kau mau kan di panggil Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tentu. Aku rindu saat teman2ku memanggilku Jeremy dan Einstein."Jawab Jeremy  
Mereka sampai di depan pohon itu.  
Jeremy melihat batang pohon itu memiliki simbol kristal es.  
"Apa maksudnya?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan membuat kristal es dan meletakkannya di batang pohon itu."Jawab Jeremy  
Jeremy membuat kristal es dengan kekuatannya dan meletakkannya di batang pohon.  
Tiba2 batang pohon itu bersinar.  
"Jeremy, kau hebat!"Kata Ulrich  
"Itu bukan apa2."Kata Jeremy  
Kumpulan kristal es muncul dan mengelilingi Jeremy dan Ulrich.  
Tak lama, kristal es itu menghilang.  
"Hah? Tidak ada yang terjadi."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich menengok ke arah Jeremy.  
"Hah? Jeremy!"

Ulrich melihat Jeremy yang terbaring di selimut putih yang dingin atau salju.  
Ulrich duduk di dekat Jeremy dan membangunkannya.  
"Jeremy, bangunlah!"  
"Ku dapatkan dia! Hahaha..."Kata seseorang yang berjalan sambil menarik seseorang yang tangannya terikat rantai.  
"Lepaskan aku!"  
Ulrich melihat kejadian itu.  
"Itu Jeremy. Lalu siapa yang ada di dekatku?"Tanya Ulrich  
Orang yang menangkap Jeremy melihat Ulrich yang sedang melihatnya.  
"Ulrich! Cepat pergi dari sana!"  
Orang yang menangkap Jeremy menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat Jeremy yang di dekat Ulrich menghilang. Lalu orang yang menangkap Jeremy itu berubah menjadi Xana.  
"Rasakan ini, Stern!"  
Xana membuat Ulrich terpental jauh dengan kekuatannya.  
"Aaa..."  
"Ulrich!"  
Jeremy berlari untuk mencari Ulrich Tapi Xana menarik Jeremy dengan rantai yang di pegannya.  
Jeremy tertarik dan terjatuh.  
"Kau ingin menyusulnya? Tidak akan ku izinkan!"Kata Xana  
Xana menyetrum Jeremy  
"Agh..."  
"Hahaha... Itulah hukuman untukmu."Kata Xana  
"Dan satu lagi untukmu!"  
Xana memukul wajah Jeremy dengan keras.  
"Xana kau... Kau benar2 kejam!"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Tiba2 terjadi badai salju yang dasyat.  
"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada badai salju?!"  
Rantai yang mengikat tangan Jeremy membeku.  
Jeremy menarik rantai itu untuk memutuskan rantai dari tangan Xana. Dan rantai lepas dari tangan Jeremy.  
Xana melihat Jeremy yang telah lepas dari rantai.  
"Kau... Beraninya kau!"Kata Xana  
Jeremy langsung membekukan tubuh Xana dengan kekuatannya. Dan Xana membeku.  
"Itulah yang kau dapatkan jika kau membuatku marah!"  
Jeremy memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya lagi.  
Matanya menjadi putih seluruhnya.  
Di tempat Ulrich  
"Jeremy! Di mana kau?"Ulrich mencari Jeremy  
"Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya, berarti dia dalam bahaya!"Kata Ulrich  
Tiba2 terjadi badai salju  
"Badai. Apa ini di sebabkan oleh kemarahan Jeremy? Kalau ya, pasti dia di sekitar sini."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich melihat Jeremy yang menatapnya dari jauh dengan mata putihnya.  
"Jeremy, senang sekali aku bisa menemukanmu!"Kata Ulrich yang berlari ke arah Jeremy dengan senang sampai2 dia tidak melihat mata Jeremy.  
Jeremy merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Ulrich berhenti berlari.  
"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah di sini?"Tanya Ulrich  
Badai salju semakin dahsyat  
"Oh... Jadi kau memperingatkan ada badai salju? Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya."Kata Ulrich  
Jeremy langsung mengubah Ulrich menjadi patung es. Lalu Jeremy menggenggam tangannya. Patung es Ulrich menjadi hancur berkeping2.  
Sebuah portal muncul di depan Jeremy dan dia pun masuk ke dalam portal itu.  
Di dalam gua es  
"Odd, apa kau yakin ada dinding es yang bisa membawa kita ke tempat Ulrich?"Tanya Yumi  
"Aku yakin. Tenang saja. Tapi kita harus cepat menemukan sebelum bayangan hitam itu menemukan kita."Jawab Odd  
"Saat Xana menyamar menjadi Je, aku sedikit kesulittan membedakan Je yang asli dengan yang palsu."Kata Aelita  
"Itu tidak sulit. Kita dapat membedakannya dari matanya. Kalau matanya merah, berarti dia Xana. Kalau biru, berarti itu Je yang kita kenal. Kalau hitam, Je yang tidak memiliki kekuatan."Kata Yumi  
"Ka... Kalau putih seluruhnya, itu bertanda apa?"Tanya Odd dengan nada ketakutan  
"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan mata putih seluruhnya sebelumnya. Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"Tanya Yumi sambil menengok Odd  
Yumi terkejut melihat Odd yang berubah menjadi patung es.  
"Odd,"  
"Ae... Aelita kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Odd?"Tanya Yumi  
Aelita tidak menjawab.  
"Aelita, kenapa kau..."  
Yumi menengok ke belakang. Dan ia berubah menjadi patung es  
"Je, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"Tanya Aelita  
Jeremy berjalan ke arah Aelita  
"J... Je, a... Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"Tanya Aelita  
Jeremy berhenti di hadapan Aelita dan mengelus rambut pink Aelita.  
"Kenapa dia mengelus rambutku?"Kata Aelita di dalam hati  
Aelita melihat Jeremy dengan wajah ketakutan  
"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu."Kata Jeremy sambil memegang tangan Aelita  
"Tanganmu dingin sekali."Kata Aelita  
"Maaf."Kata Jeremy sambil melepas tangan Aelita  
Jeremy menggenggam tangannya. Patung es Yumi dan Odd hancur berkeping2.  
Aelita terkejut melihat Odd dan Yumi hancur.  
"Kau keterlaluan!"Kata Aelita  
Aelita menampar pipi Jeremy dengan keras.  
Mata Je kembali menjadi warna abu2.  
"Kau tega merubah teman2 kita menjadi patung es! Lalu kau menghancurkan mereka! Je, kau jahat sekali!"Kata Aelita  
"Kau jahat!"  
Aelita meneteskan air mata.  
"Maafkan kejahattanku, Aelita."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan Yumi, Odd, dan Ulrich menjadi semula.  
Yumi dan Odd tidak bisa berubah menjadi semula. Tapi, Ulrich...  
"Jeremy!"  
Ulrich datang dengan senang  
"Ulrich! Aku senang kau tidak hancur lagi. Maafkan aku, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy  
"Tak apa. Yang penting kau senang."Kata Ulrich  
"Tapi, aku melakukan kesalahan. Odd dan Yumi... Mereka tidak bisa di rubah kembali."Kata Jeremy  
"Kau harus mencobanya lagi, Jeremy. Jangan menyerah. Aku akan membantumu. Kau ingat kan, tadi saat berdiri di depan pohon tadi? Ternyata pohon itu memberiku sedikit kekuatan!"Kata Ulrich  
"Itu luar biasa!"Kata Jeremy  
"Tunggu dulu. Kau Jeremy?!"Tanya Aelita  
"Yup."Kata Jeremy  
"Aku benar2 tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa kau di dalam tubuh itu?"Tanya Aelita  
"Nanti aku ceritakan padamu. Sekarang aku harus merubah Odd dan Yumi dulu."Kata Jeremy  
"Jeremy, aku minta maaf atas tadi."Kata Aelita  
"Aku memaafkanmu."Kata Jeremy  
"Terima kasih. Aku benar2 minta maaf."Kata Aelita  
Jeremy mengangguk  
Ulrich dan Jeremy menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dengan formasi membelakangi satu sama lain dan merentangkan salah satu tangan mereka.  
Kepingan tubuh Odd dan Yumi menyatu pada tempatnya. Lalu mereka mencairkan esnya.  
"Dingin sekali!"Kata Odd sambil melihat Jeremy dan Ulrich yang masih dalam formasi mereka.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"Tanya Odd  
Jeremy dan Ulrich langsung mengahiri formasi mereka  
"Hmm... Itu bukan apa2."Kata Jeremy  
"Ohh..."  
"Kita berhasil, Jeremy!"Kata Ulrich  
"Ya!"Kata Jeremy  
"Jeremy?"Kata Odd dan Yumi bersamaan  
"Ya. Dia Jeremy. Jeremy ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa di tubuh yang sekarang."Kata Aelita  
"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa matamu berwarna abu2?"Tanya Yumi  
"Karena aku mempunyai kekuatan baru. Yaitu kekuatan es."Jawab Jeremy  
"Wow! Itu keren!"Kata Yumi  
"Jeremy, ceritakan sekarang!"Kata Aelita  
"Baik."Kata Jeremy  
Semua LW langsung duduk dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Jeremy.  
"Saat itu, aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Aku sedang bermain bersama Ulrich di halaman apartemennya."Kata Jeremy  
Di halaman Apartemen Ulrich  
"Jeremy, ayo ke sini!"Kata Ulrich kecil yang sedang melihat dua cahaya biru terbang yang ada di balik semak-semak  
"Baik!"Kata Jeremy kecil  
Jeremy berjalan ke arah Ulrich.  
Tapi tiba-tiba, dia jatuh pingsan.  
"Bruk..."  
Ulrich menengok ke belakang dan berlari ke arah Jeremy.  
"Jeremy!"  
Ulrich menggotong Jeremy ke dalam apartemen.  
Jeremy terbangun  
"Lepaskan aku!"Kata Jeremy  
Ulrich langsung melepaskan Jeremy  
"Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" Kata Ulrich  
Jeremy langsung memukul Ulrich dengan keras. Ulrich terjatuh dan pingsan.  
"Hahaha..."  
"Jeremy!"  
Mata Jeremy berubah menjadi biru.  
"Tadi kau memukul Ulrich?"Tanya Ayah Ulrich  
"Bukan. Bukan aku."Jawab Jeremy  
"Aku melihatnya dari atas. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Nak. Lebih baik kau jangan mendekati anakku lagi!"Kata Ayah Ulrich  
Jeremy begitu kecewa dan menggotong Ulrich.  
"Tidak perlu! Sebaiknya kau pergi! Jangan pernah kembali kesini! Kau selalu melukai anakku."Kata Ayah Ulrich  
Jeremy langsung berlari dengan sedih.  
"Ada apa sebenarnya?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Ulrich selalu terluka?!"Kata Jeremy  
Di apartemen Ulrich  
"Asisten! Tolong obatti anakku!"Kata Ayah Ulrich sambil membawa anaknya yang terluka cukup parah.  
"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa mengobatinya. Lukanya terlalu parah."Kata Asisten Apartemen yang sebenarnya adalah Dokter  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anakku?"Kata Ayah Ulrich yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya  
"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."  
Di taman  
"Hiks... Hiks..."  
Anak pirang itu terus menangis. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras memikirkan sahabat sejatinya yang terluka parah.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia meninggal karena diriku?"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Seorang anak perempuan Jepang mendekatinya.  
"Hai, Jeremy!"  
"Tolong tinggalkan aku, Yumi. Aku ingin sendirian dulu."  
"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa!"  
Dia pergi menjauh dari Jeremy.  
"Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit untuk memastikan saja."  
Jeremy berlari ke Rumah Sakit  
Setelah sampai  
"Permisi. Apa Ulrich Stern ada di sini?"  
"Ada. Dia di kamar 768."  
"Terima kasih."  
Jeremy pergi ke kamar itu.  
Orang tua Ulrich pulang ke apartemen. Mereka tidak melihat Jeremy. Jeremy melihat mereka.  
Setelah sampai di kamar itu  
Jeremy bertemu seorang Dokter  
"Hai! Apa aku boleh menjenguk temanku?"  
"Tentu. Silahkan."  
"Terima kasih."  
Jeremy langsung masuk ke kamar sahabatnya.  
"Ulrich, melihat dirimu yang terluka seperti ini, aku merasa bersalah. Aku minta maaf."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen yang ada di kamar itu. Dan Jeremy menulis sebuah surat untuk Ulrich  
"Kepada sahabatku, Ulrich Stern. Aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku yang amat keji. Aku selalu memukulmu dan kau terluka sangat parah. Karena perbuatanku itu, Ayahmu tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan aku akan pergi dari sini.  
Karena aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.  
Salam dari sahabatmu, Jeremy Belpois "  
Jeremy melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Dokter.  
"Dok, Ini surat untuk Ulrich. Tolong berikan setelah dia sudah lebih baik."Kata Jeremy  
"Baik."Kata Dokter  
"Terima kasih."  
Jeremy terburu-buru pergi dari Rumah Sakit  
"Selamat tinggal, Ulrich!"  
Jeremy terus berlari. Tapi ia tak tahu harus kemana.  
Tiba2 kabut menghalangi jalannya.  
"Di mana semua orang? Dan aku harus ke mana?"Tanya Jeremy  
Tak lama kabut itu menghilang.  
"Kabutnya sudah hilang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarku lagi."  
Jeremy melihat sebuah Istana tua di depannya.  
"Istana itu terlihat tua dan berhantu. Tidak. Aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy masuk ke dalam Istana.  
Saat berjalan ke pintu Istana, tiba2 ada suara yang kencang.  
"Bruk..."  
Burung2 terkejut dan terbang.  
Jeremy berlari untuk masuk ke Istana.  
Setelah ia berlari, akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam Istana.  
Pintu Istana itu tertutup.  
"Blam..."  
Jeremy menengok ke belakang.  
"Pintunya terkunci. Ya sudah kalau begitu."  
Jeremy menelusuri Istana itu.  
Saat menelusuri Istana, ia menemukan sebuah cermin raksasa di sebuah ruangan Istana.  
"Cermin ini besar sekali!"  
Jeremy memegang cermin itu dan tertarik masuk ke dalam cermin.  
Kembali ke gua es.  
"Setelah itu..."Jeremy memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi  
"Selanjutnya apa, Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita  
"Hmm..."  
"Kau tidak ingat apa selanjutnya?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Iya. Maafkan aku."Kata Jeremy  
"Tuk tuk tuk"Xana berjalan masuk ke gua es  
"Ingattanmu sangat buruk. Bicara tentang ingattan burukmu itu, Je... remy, aku bisa membuatmu mengingatnya kembali."Kata Xana  
"Simpan saja saranmu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku Jeremy?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Terserah kau saja. Padahal aku sangat ingin membantumu. Masalah aku tahu bahwa kau Jeremy, itu rahasia."Jawab Xana  
"Benarkah kau mau membantunya?"Tanya Odd  
"Tentu saja."Jawab Xana  
"Apa ada syaratnya?"Tanya Yumi  
"Tentu saja tidak, Ishiyama. Aku ikhlas membantunya."Kata Xana  
"Jarang sekali Xana ingin membantu. Pasti ada maksud jahat di balik semua ini."Pikir Ulrich  
"Aku pikir, Xana hanya berbohong. Ternyata ia benar2 mau membantuku. Tapi aku sedikit curiga."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
"Bagaimana, Jeremy? Apa kau mau aku membantumu?"Tanya Xana  
"Katakan ya, Jeremy!"Kata Aelita  
"Benar! Katakan ya!"Kata Odd dan Yumi bersamaan  
Ulrich menghampiri Jeremy dan memegang bahu Jeremy.  
"Aku curiga dengannya. Tapi coba saja. Jika kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich melepaskan bahu Jeremy mundur 2 langkah.  
"Hmm... Ok. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu bersiap2 dulu."Kata Jeremy  
"Ok. Aku menunggumu."Kata Xana  
Jeremy pergi bersembunyi di balik dinding es.  
"Hahaha... Bersiap2lah, Jeremy."Kata Xana di dalam hati  
Di balik dinding es  
"Aku takut ia benar2 akan mengambil kekuatanku atau menghapus ingattanku. Aku harus berbuat apa? Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman2ku."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

To be continue


	3. A Past Continues Part 3

Tak lama Jeremy keluar dari balik dinding es  
"Aku siap."Kata Jeremy  
"Baik. Sampai jumpa Lyoko Warrior."Kata Xana  
Ia pergi sambil membawa Jeremy  
"Sekarang kita melakukan apa?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Odd  
13 menit kemudian  
Xana kembali dan masuk ke dalam gua es  
"Aku kembali."Kata Xana  
"Cepat sekali."Kata Odd  
"Tentu saja."Kata Xana  
"Di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Di sana."Jawab Xana sambil menunjuk Jeremy yang ada di luar  
Ulrich langsung menghampiri Jeremy  
"Apa dia ingat semua?"Tanya Yumi  
"Tentu saja. Ia ingat semua."Jawab Xana  
"Kau bohong!"Kata Ulrich yang masuk ke dalam bersama Jeremy  
"Hah?"  
"Dia lupa dengan segalanya. Mulai dari diriku, Lyoko, dan yang lainnya! Apa kau menghilangkan ingattannya?!"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tidak. Lagipula aku tak butuh ingattannya."Jawab Xana  
Sementara percakapan itu terjadi hal yang salah di gua itu. Gua itu memunculkan duri es dari dalam dinding, langit2, dan lantai es.  
Di tempat Ulrich berdiri, duri es muncul.  
"Ulrich, awas!"Kata Odd sambil mendorong Ulrich dari tempatnya yang akan muncul duri es.  
"Hwa..."  
Ulrich terjatuh. Begitu juga dengan Jeremy dan Odd. Tapi kedua tangan Odd tertancap duri es.  
"Odd!"  
Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi menghampiri Odd dengan cepat. Jeremy menghilang dari tempatnya.  
"Odd, diamlah. Jangan bergerak. Aku akan mencabut semua duri es ini."Kata Ulrich  
"Tolong pelan2."Kata Odd  
Ulrich menganggukkan kepala  
Ulrich mengeluarkan kekuatannya.  
"Stop. Biar aku yang melakukannya."Kata Jeremy yang keluar dari balik dinding es  
Ulrich langsung menghentikan kekuatannya.  
"J... Jeremy, lalu yang tadi..."Kata Ulrich yang kebingungan  
"Tolong permisi sebentar."Jeremy berjalan ke tempat Odd sambil merubah warna matanya dari abu2 menjadi biru. Itu sama saja dengan mengubah kekuatannya dari es menjadi kekuatan biasanya.  
Jeremy berhenti berjalan dan menjulurkan tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan semua duri es di tangan Odd menghilang.  
"Wow! Duri esnya sudah hilang! Terima kasih."Kata Odd sambil berdiri  
"Sama2."  
"Jeremy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau menghilang dan muncul dari balik dinding es itu?"Tanya Ulrich  
Jeremy berbisik pada Ulrich  
"Tadi itu hanya tiruanku saja. Dia hanya membawa mermoriku yang tidak penting."Bisiknya  
"Kau keren, Jeremy."Kata Ulrich  
"Kau tahu, duri es ini sama seperti duri sungguhan!"Kata Odd sambil menunjuk duri es yang ada di depannya.  
Tiba2 keluar duri es dari jarinya. Duri itu mengenai duri es itu hingga hancur(itu seprti panah laser/laser arrow milik Odd. Hanya saja panah itu di ganti menjadi duri es. Dan keluarnya dari jari tangan.)  
"Wow! Keren!"Kata Odd  
"Aku sengaja melakukannya. Agar kau bisa mengenang masa lalu di Lyoko."Kata Jeremy  
"Terima kasih, Jeremy!"Kata Odd  
"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Ulrich. Kemarilah."  
"Baiklah."  
Ulrich berjalan ke depan Jeremy.  
"Jadi, apa yang akan kau berikan?"Tanya Ulrich  
Jeremy merubah kekuatannya menjadi es. Lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dia membuat 2 katana es dan 2 suriken es.  
"Ini untukmu. Ini memang tidak banyak. Tapi..."  
"Terima kasih, Jeremy. Kau yang terbaik."Kata Ulrich sambil memeluk Jeremy  
"Ulrich, kau... Hmm... Sama2, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy  
Ulrich melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengambil 2 katana dan 2 suriken yang di berikan Jeremy tadi dan kembali ke tempatnya.  
"Yumi, kemarilah. Aku telah membuat senjata khusus untukmu."Kata Jeremy  
Yumi berjalan ke hadapan Jeremy.  
"Ini adalah 2 buah kipas yang sering kau gunakkan di Lyoko, Yumi. Aku memodifikasikannya sedikit. Jadi tidak seperti dulu. Kipas ini jika kau lempar, kipas ini akan menjadi 2. Saat ingin kembali padamu, kipas ini akan menjadi semula."Kata Jeremy sambil mengeluarkan 2 kipas dan memberikannya pada Yumi  
"Terima kasih, Jeremy. Ini akan menjadi benda yang paling berguna dalam hidupku."Kata Yumi sambil mengambil 2 kipas itu dan pergi untuk bicara dengan Ulrich.  
Aelita berjalan ke depan Jeremy.  
"Aelita, ada apa?"Tanya Jeremy sambil tersenyum  
"Aku... Ingin bertanya."Jawab Aelita  
"Silahkan. Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."Kata Jeremy  
"Hmm..."  
Aelita berpikir ingin bertanya apa. Sebenarnya tadi dia tidak ingin bertanya.  
Jeremy tersenyum dan menyerang Aelita dengan bola cahaya putih hingga membuatnya terpental.  
"Jeremy, apa yang kau lakukan?!"Tanya Ulrich terkejut melihat Jeremy menyerang Aelita  
"..."Tak ada jawaban dari Jeremy  
Jeremy tetap tersenyum. Dan Aelita pun bangkit.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?! Kenapa kau menyerangku?!"Tanya Aelita  
Jeremy masih tersenyum  
"Andai aku punya bola energi, aku akan..."  
Tiba2 bola energi keluar dari tangan Aelita dan mengenai dada Jeremy.  
Jeremy terpental agak jauh karena bola energi yang kuat.  
"Jeremy! Maafkan aku!"Kata Aelita sambil menghampiri Jeremy di ikuti Ulrich, Odd, dan Yumi  
"A... Aku tidak... Apa2."Kata Jeremy sambil berdiri  
"Bagus, Aelita. Kau berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatanmu."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Xana yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya merasa kesal dengan apa yang di lakukan Jeremy pada teman2nya. Memberikan senjata Lyoko dan kekuatannya.  
"Jeremy!"  
"Ada apa?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Berikan aku kekuatanmu!"Kata Xana  
"Tidak akan. Karena kau jahat!"Kata Jeremy  
Xana sangat marah dan bersiap2 menghancurkan Jeremy.  
Xana menembakkan kekuatannya pada Jeremy.  
Jeremy melihat kekuatan Xana mengarah padanya. Dia ingin menghindar. Tapi, ia tak bisa berlari karena dadanya yang menghambatnya untuk bergerak bebas.  
Lyoko Warrior melihat kejadian itu dan berlari untuk melindungi Jeremy  
6 cm  
4 cm  
"Aku tak bisa menghindar. Bagaimana ini?"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi tidak bisa.  
0,5 cm  
Yumi melempar kipasnya untuk melindungi serangan itu. Tapi serangan kekuatan Xana yang mengenai Jeremy. Dan Jeremy pun menghilang.  
Lyoko Warrior menghentikan langkah mereka.  
Mereka terkejut karena Jeremy tlah menghilang. Air mata rasanya ingin keluar dari mata mereka. Melihat Jeremy yang tidak ada di hadapan mereka, mereka merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hahaha... Dia telah menghilang. Kalian tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."Kata Xana  
Lyoko Warrior melihat Xana dengan kesal. Tapi saat melihat Xana, mereka malah melihat William dengan Zweheard-nya dengan kostum Lyoko-nya yang serba hitam dan ada tanda Xana di dahinya.  
"William? Di mana Xana?"Tanya Ulrich sambil menengok teman2nya  
Ia melihat teman2nya memakai kostum Lyoko pada season 4. Ulrich heran dengan itu. Lalu ia melihat tempat sekitarnya. Tempat itu terlihat seperti gua es yang berada di sektor es.  
"Kau sadar tidak kalau kita di Lyoko?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Hmm... Tidak."Jawab Odd  
Di tempat yang sama  
"Lyoko? Tapi bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Bagaiamana aku merubah penghilatan mereka?"  
"Teman2, kalian bisa dengar aku? Aku Jeremy."  
"Jeremy, apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku baik2 saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang terjadi di tempatmu?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Aku juga sama denganmu. Di tempatku seperti Lyoko sektor es."Jawab Ulrich  
"Kau di mana?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku... di dunia nyata."Jawab Jeremy  
"Baguslah. Apa kami benar2 di Lyoko?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Hmm... Ya."Jawab Jeremy  
"Apa ada serangan Xana di bumi?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Tidak. Semua baik2 saja di sini."Jawab Jeremy  
"Ok. Berhati2lah. Aku takut Xana menyerang bumi dan kau dalam bahaya."Kata Ulrich  
"Kau juga hati2, ya."Kata Jeremy  
"Ya."  
"Jeremy,"Aelita memanggil Jeremy  
"Ya? Ada apa?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Untung kau tidak hilang. Kalau kau hilang, kami akan merasa sedih."Kata Aelita  
"Aku hanya termatrealisasi saja. Jangan khawatir."Kata Jeremy  
"Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?"Tanya Odd  
"Seperti biasanya. Bertarung dengan Xana dan menonaktifkan menara yang aktif."Jawab Jeremy  
"Baik."  
"Ayo! Kita kalahkan William dan nonaktifkan menaranya!"Kata Yumi  
Yumi dan 3 temannya bertarung melawan William.  
"Kita menyerangnya sekarang. Pertama Odd, lalu Aelita, Yumi, dan aku."Kata Ulrich  
"Siap."  
"1, 2, 3! Sekarang!"  
"Laser Arrow!"Odd menembakkan panahnya ke arah William  
"Energy Field!"Aelita menembakkan kekuatan energinya pada William  
"Tassen Fan!"Yumi melempar kipasnya ke arah William  
"Ini saatnya!"Kata Ulrich  
"Super Spint!"  
Ulrich berlari ke belakang William, melompat, dan menusuk William dari belakang dengan 2 katananya.  
"Dan satu ini untukmu, Xana!"Kata Jeremy  
"Ice!"  
Jeremy mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membekukan Xana.  
Jeremy menggenggamkan tangannya sehingga membuat Xana hancur berkeping2.  
"Wow! William termatrealisasi!"Kata Odd  
"Matrealisasi Odd. Matrealisasi Yumi. Matrealisasi Aelita. Materalisasi Ulrich."Jeremy mematrealisasi teman2nya. Padahal sebenarnya Jeremy menyerang mereka dengan kekuatannya agar penglihattan Lyoko hilang di mata keempat temannya.  
Keempat teman Jeremy terjatuh dan pingsan dalam sesaat karena efek kekuatan penglihattan tadi.  
"Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, apa kalian baik2 saja?"Tanya Jeremy sambil membangunkan 4 temannya  
Odd membuka matanya dan duduk  
"Wow! Tadi luar biasa!"Kata Odd dengan senang sambil mengacak2 rambut Jeremy  
Aelita tersadar dan duduk.  
"Jeremy, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi!"Kata Aelita  
"Aku juga senang, Aelita."Kata Jeremy  
Yumi dan Ulrich memegang bahu Jeremy  
"Aku merasa bahagia sekali dengan pengalaman ini!"Kata Yumi  
"Aku juga."Kata Jeremy  
"Jeremy, di mana Xana?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Sudah jelas dia hilang. Kenapa kau bertanya?"Tanya Odd  
"Sebenarnya, dia di sana. Aku merubahnya menjadi kumpulan pecahan es."Jawab Jeremy  
Jeremy berdiri dan berjalan ke depan gua. Dia melihat pemandangan Negaranya yang hancur. Jeremy sedih dan meneteskan air mata. Keempat temannya menghampiri Jeremy.  
"Aku tahu perasaanmu dengan semua ini. Tenang saja. Tidak perlu sedih."Kata Ulrich  
"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Negara kita, sekolah kita, semua, semuanya... Hancur."Kata Jeremy  
"Bagaimana kalau kau perbaiki semua ini dengan kekuatan?"Tanya Yumi  
"Itu ide yang bagus."Jawab Jeremy  
Jeremy keluar gua. Dia merubah kekuatannya dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kekacauan berganti menjadi kedamaian. Gedung2 berdiri lagi, pohon2 subur kembali. Semuanya kembali menjadi semula. Gua es berubah menjadi sebuah rumah kosong. Gunung berapi menghilang.  
"Jeremy hebat!"Kata Aelita  
"Benar."Kata Ulrich  
"Bruk..."  
"Hah?!"Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, dan Aelita melihat Jeremy tergeletak di tanah.  
"Jeremy!"  
2 hari kemudian  
Di Klinik Sekolah Academy Kadic  
"Ugh... Di mana aku?"  
Jeremy baru tersadar dari tidurnya selama 2 hari  
"Kau ada di Klinik, Jeremy. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"Tanya Yolanda Suster Sekolah  
"Jeremy? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu."Kata Yolanda  
Jeremy beranjak dari tempat tidur Klinik dan melihat dirinya di cermin. Dan dia melihat tubuh lamanya di cermin.  
"Aku kembali ke tubuh lamaku!"Kata Jeremy di dalam hati dengan sangat bahagia.  
"Jeremy, apa ad yang salah?"Tanya Yolanda  
"Tidak ada."Jawab Jeremy  
"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."Kata Yolanda  
"Terima kasih."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy keluar dari Klinik. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang kembalinya tubuh lamanya.  
Ternyata teman2nya sudah ada di depan Klinik.  
"Hai, Einstein!"4 Teman Jeremy menyambutnya dengan senang  
"Hai, teman2."Kata Jeremy  
"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"Tanya Yumi  
"Sudah. Di mana Little Bird?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Kau lupa? Hewan tidak boleh masuk Sekolah."Jawab Ulrich  
"O ya. Selamat! Kau kembali ke tubuh aslimu!"Kata Ulrich  
"Kau... Terima kasih, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy  
"Ya. Sama2"Kata Ulrich

"Aku senang menjadi diriku yang asli. Tapi jika menjadi Je, aku mempunyai kekuatan. Sekarang aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Hanya kutukan jahatlah yang aku miliki."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

Jam 20.57 PM

Di kamar berhantu  
"Kamar ini masih menyeramkan. Tapi ini kan kamarku dulu."Kata Jeremy  
Dia menemukan sebuah buku dan ia mengambilnya.  
"Hmm... Buku apa ini?"  
Ia membuka buku itu. Tiba2 tubuh Jeremy berubah menjadi tubuh Je lagi.  
"Hahaha... Aku di dalam tubuh baru lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku memiliki kekuatan. Tapi bagaimana besok? Para guru tidak mengenaliku. Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku adalah Je yang hidup kembali. Hahaha..."

The End

Kayaknya endingnya aneh :D Yang penting sudah selesai.


End file.
